Prédateurs
by Emmerald FF
Summary: Les titans sont les prédateurs naturels des humains. Mais eux-mêmes pourraient-ils avoir un prédateur naturel ? Et si le Bataillon d'Exploration trouvait la trace d'une 'mystérieuse créature' ?
1. 1, sauvetages

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale de 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï et Eren. **  
><strong>

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

Voici ma première fic de 'Shingeki no Kyojin'. D'habitude, j'écris sur 'Harry Potter' mais ça commence à me gonfler, vu les reviews que je me ramène... Bref ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'avais lu que jusqu'au tome 10, donc j'ignorai comment on fait pour se transformer en titan... Du coup, ma fic devient un peu illogique sur ce côté là mais sinon elle ne ressemblerait plus à ce qui était prévu au départ. On va donc faire comme si j'avais seulement l'anime et les dix tomes papiers ^^.

J'ai déjà écris neuf chapitres et je ne sais pas encore combien j'en ai encore à écrire. Je préfère normalement poster les fics quand elles sont finies mais plus j'attendrais, plus elles sera 'bizarre' étant données les révélations des tomes suivants. Donc je préfère la poster dès maintenant... Elle commence à partir du tome 7, lors du combat Eren/titan féminin.

Voilà, vous savez tout. ^^ BONNE LECTURE et essayez de me laisser un petit mot, pour que je sache, si certains ont des idées, quoi rajouter dans les chapitres suivants.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

**Chapitre 1 : sauvetages**

Le coup du titan féminin lui avait tranché la tête en deux. La demi-tête, dont un œil prouvait encore une certaine stupéfaction mêlée à la haine, vola sur une dizaine de mètres avant de retomber mollement sur le sol couvert de feuilles dans un bruit mat, roulant sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter sur la tranche, comme si un titan avait été enfouis dans le sol, ne laissant dépasser que le sommet de son crâne pour surveiller les alentours. Le corps de titan d'Eren retomba sur les genoux tandis que le sang brûlant coulait de la plaie béante. La langue encore pendante semblait presque risible.

Tandis qu'une vapeur épaisse commençait à s'échapper de la blessure, le corps s'affaissa avant de s'immobiliser.

Le titan féminin, semblant s'octroyer une courte pause afin de récupérer, se redressa et resta immobile quelques secondes, surveillant les alentours, presque avec angoisse. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Ils avaient forcément entendu le hurlement qu'Eren avait poussé en se transformant...

Elle se tourna finalement vers Eren, et s'approcha de lui en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Elle saisit le corps et palpa la nuque avant de s'agenouiller près du corps. Elle mordit violemment la nuque, et arracha d'un coup la chair protégeant Eren. Elle gronda, puis, elle ouvrit les mâchoires encore plus grand, si grand qu'elle se déchira les joues dans un bruit atroce.

- Eren !

Du coin de l'œil, le titan féminin aperçu Mikasa. Pas de temps à perdre. Elle happa le garçon, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, et referma les mâchoires pour l'enfermer dans sa gueule, sans serrer les lèvres afin de lui laisser de l'air pour ne pas suffoquer.

Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, regardant Mikasa droit dans les yeux avant de se redresser pour partir au pas de course.

- Attends... Eren... Ne t'en vas pas ! sanglota Mikasa en fixant le titan féminin qui s'éloignait.

oOo

Morts.

Tous les quatre.

Les meilleurs éléments de son escouade.

Erd... Auruo... Gunther...

Et Petra...

Sans tristesse apparente, bien que ses yeux soient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, Livaï fixa les corps sans vie des membres de son équipe, les doigts serrés sur la poignée de ses lames, seul signe de sa douleur.

Le traître les avait eu.

Il ne s'attarda pas. Le temps viendrait de les pleurer, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'heure, il avait un compte à régler...

Et il comptait bien s'acquitter de cette tâche.

oOo

Mikasa se rapprochait lentement. Le titan féminin était rapide, et même avec les gaz aux maximum, elle peinait à réduire la distance qui les séparait. Mais vint le moment où, avec un grondement, elle commença à ralentir. Sentant la jeune fille se rapprocher, elle plaqua sa main gauche sur sa nuque.

Mikasa saisit l'occasion offerte, et plongea en avant, tranchant largement un mollet.

La créature s'effondra, sans cesser de protéger sa nuque d'une main.

Arrivant dans son dos, Mikasa se jeta sur sa nuque, décidée à lui passer au travers de la paume pour atteindre son point vital.

- Rends-le moi ! hurla-t-elle en frappant de toutes ses forces.

Le seul bruit qui lui parvint fut le crissement strident de la matière sur laquelle elle frappa, et celui de ses lames qui se brisent. Elle redressa vivement sa trajectoire, vérifiant au passage l'étendu des dégâts...

Il n'y en avait pas.

- Quoi !? Sa nuque résiste aux lames !?

La titan tourna son regard féroce vers elle avant de repartir en courant, sa blessure à la jambe déjà cicatrisée.

- Je sais... qu'il est vivant ! gronda Mikasa en changeant ses lames. C'est sûr et certain ! Eren est toujours en vie ! N'aie crainte... Il ne m'échappera pas ! Je vais mettre ce titan en pièce... Et te tirer de ses immondes entrailles ! Tiens bon, Eren. Je vais faire vite. J'arrive !

Le titan féminin s'éloignait déjà.

- Attends ! rugit la jeune fille en s'élançant.

Mais alors qu'elle prenait son envol, elle fut saisit à la taille. Elle chercha à s'extraire du bras qui la maintenait, mais la voix calme de Livaï la stoppa dans ses débattements.

- Du calme. Prenons un peu le large.

Il l'obligea à se détourner, sans quitter le titan des yeux, restant malgré tout à une distance sécuritaire.

- On va maintenir cet écart, fit-il. Il doit commencer à s'essouffler, regarde. Son allure ralentit.

Mikasa ne répondit rien, sinon un grognement. Livaï ne tint pas compte de l'humeur de sa subordonnée, et fixa le titan fuyant devant eux.

- J'ai vu que la nuque d'Eren avait été arrachée à pleines dents... Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, les dents légèrement découvertes.

- Non, sûrement pas, lâcha-t-elle en tentant de contrôler sa colère. De toute évidence, ce titan est intelligent... Et depuis le départ, son but est d'enlever Eren. S'il avait voulu le tuer, il aurait très bien pu le broyer, mais au lieu de ça, il l'a soigneusement enfourné dans sa gueule, et maintenant il tente de prendre la fuite.

Livaï haussa les épaules, mais en plein vol, la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas.

- Peut-être bien qu'il en a fait qu'une bouchée, grinça-t-il sans la regarder. Auquel cas, le petit Eren a peu de chances d'avoir survécu à un plongeon dans son estomac...

"Et c'est toi qui traite les autres de 'petits' !? Eren fait dix centimètres de plus que toi, t'es pas gonflé...", songea-t-elle.

- Je te dis qu'il est vivant !

Livaï la fixa dans les yeux un instant, apparemment sceptique, notant le regard déterminé de la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr..., souffla-t-il après un silence.

L'hybride semblait très important pour elle. Livaï grimaça intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre ces deux là... Bien sûr, il n'avait pas à s'interposer si leur sentiments dépassaient la simple amitié, mais il se sentait bêtement gêné de savoir que Mikasa puisse avoir un petit-ami, quel qu'il soit... Eren était un gentil garçon, il le reconnaissait lui-même. Beau, courageux... Mais aussi à tendances suicidaires. Et Livaï ne souhaitait pas qu'il meure stupidement en laissant une Mikasa effondrée derrière lui. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas entièrement... humain... Mais Mikasa n'aurait que faire de savoir qu'il était contre leur relation. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison légitime de se préoccuper des amours de la jeune fille. S'il semblait s'y intéresser, on ne tarderait pas à le remarquer et à faire toutes sortes d'extrapolations. Et c'était ce que Livaï ne voulait surtout pas : attirer l'attention sur ses sentiments protecteurs envers Mikasa.

- Honnêtement..., lâcha la jeune fille en le défiant du regard, le tirant de ses pensées. On n'es serait pas là si tu avais veillé sur lui correctement.

Livaï ne trouva rien à redire sur le coup. Le regard haineux qu'elle lui portait le transperça comme un poignard. Elle le haïssait donc réellement ? Il eut l'impression que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne devais rien montrer. Jamais. Personne ne devait savoir. Si quelqu'un apprenait la vérité, il devrait tout dévoiler... Et même s'il avait confiance en Erwin et les autres, il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre aux confessions.

- Très bien..., soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

"S'il est si important pour toi, je te le ramènerai... Je ne veux que ton bonheur...", songea-t-il amèrement.

Mikasa fut surprise de voir son regard neutre devenir soudain féroce.

- Focalisons-nous sur un seul objectif, commença Livaï. Déjà, on va abandonner l'idée de l'éliminer.

- Ah bon ? s'offusqua Mikasa. On ne lui fait pas payer les ravages qu'il à commis dans nos rangs ?

- Vu sa faculté à renforcer son épiderme, c'est peine perdue, répondit Livaï sans détourner les yeux du titan. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis. Si Eren est encore en vie comme on l'espère, il vaut mieux le sortir de là-dedans avant que ce foutu titan ne se carapate hors de la forêt. Je me charge de le taillader... Toi, attire son attention.

Son regard était désormais si brûlant que Mikasa ne perdit pas de temps. Le titan féminin avait bien ralentit l'allure, et un bon coup de gaz suffit à la jeune fille pour le rattraper. Elle passa devant la créature en rasant le sol, mimant une préparation d'attaque, regardant du coin de l'œil où était le caporal-chef...

Mais le titan ne fut pas dupe. Remarquant le coup d'œil, pourtant furtif, elle balança son poing... vers Livaï.

Le caporal-chef esquiva l'attaque, utilisant son inimitable technique du tourbillon pour taillader le bras sur toute sa longueur avant de foncer à toute vitesse en direction du visage du titan, une violente lueur rouge rendait son regard inhumain. Le titan n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que Livaï enfonçait ses lames jusqu'à la garde dans ses yeux.

Protégeant toujours sa nuque d'une main, elle porta l'autre à ses yeux blessés, se retenant de hurler sa douleur, gardant les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas risquer de perdre leur précieux contenu.

Livaï s'était éloigné, abandonnant ses lames dans la chair du titan pour gêner la régénération des yeux, et revenait déjà à l'attaque après avoir changé ses lames. Il la taillada de haut en bas, laissant de profondes blessures sur les flancs et les jambes. Elle s'effondra, dos à un arbre, la vapeur s'échappait de ses nombreuses blessures.

" C'est prodigieux !" songea Mikasa. "Le titan n'a même pas le temps de se durcir pour se protéger... Comment fait-il pour être aussi rapide ?"

Encore une attaque. Les muscles principaux étaient hors-service, et le bras gauche glissa à son tour. Le titan était inerte.

" Sa nuque est découverte ! Il est vulnérable ! Il est exténué, il ne peut même plus bouger... C'est le moment d'en finir !"

C'était très probablement une erreur, elle le savait. Mais la tentation était trop forte ! Tuer ce titan serait extrêmement jouissif et, même si ça ne rendrait pas la vie aux soldats morts, justice aurait était faite autant que possible. Livaï ne pourrait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... si ? Mikasa prépara son attaque, arrima un grapin à la nuque fragile, s'élança...

- Arrête ! hurla Livaï.

Mais Mikasa ne l'écouta pas. Elle se rapprochait. Plus que quelques fractions de secondes, et elle lui trancherai la nuque...

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand le titan releva brusquement la main, créant un mur entre son point vitale et la jeune fille. Elle allait s'écraser sur la main du titan. A cette vitesse, elle s'exploserait la cage thoracique...

Livaï apparut devant elle. Il amortit sa chute et s'appuya sur la main tendue. Mais Mikasa arrivait bien trop vite. Dans un écœurant craquement, Livaï sentit sa cheville gauche céder. La douleur lui traversa toute la jambe. Il poussa néanmoins dessus, de toutes ses forces, pour les éloigner du titan. Serrant les dents pour supporter la douleur, il lâcha Mikasa et se rua sur le titan, ouvrant de ses lames une large ouverture dans la joue. La gueule s'ouvrit, révélant le corps immobile d'Eren. Livaï le saisit sous un bras, tâchant de caler les jambes du gamin par dessus l'un de ses fourreau afin de supporter moins de poids d'un seul bras, poussa une nouvelle fois sur sa jambe blessée pour s'élancer, et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de la créature agonisante.

- C'est bon ! On s'arrache ! cria-t-il en passant devant Mikasa.

- Eren ! cria la jeune fille, soulagée, en suivant son caporal-chef.

- Ca a l'air d'aller, il est entier. Et bien visqueux... Oublie le titan, on fout le camp ! Ne pers pas de vue le but qu'on s'est fixé. Qu'est-ce qui prime ? Assouvir tes pulsions de vengeance... ou mettre ton cher Eren hors de danger ?

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas plus important pour Mikasa que la sécurité d'Eren...

- Je veux le voir, exigea-t-elle.

- Je te dis qu'il va bien ! s'énerva Livaï en grimaçant. On va rejoindre les autres et tu pourra t'occuper de lui...

- Je veux le voir maintenant !

- Ce que tu peux être...

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, se contentant de se rapprocher du sol, avant de se poser au pied d'un énorme rocher, lâchant malgré lui un grognement de douleur. Il posa le corps immobile sur le tapis feuillus et s'adossa à la paroie rocheuse. Mikasa accourut auprès d'Eren et se pencha sur lui. Elle vérifia son pouls, et posa même l'oreille sur sa poitrine pour surveiller sa respiration, ignorant la matière visqueuse qui lui recouvrit du même coup tout le côté gauche du visage et des cheveux. Elle le fixa un moment, rassurée, les yeux pleins de larmes de soulagement, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

- Merci..., souffla-t-elle.

- On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Mikasa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

- Je sui désolée pour votre jambe... Vous avez très mal ?

Livaï soupira, notant que, une fois la colère passée, elle le vouvoyait de nouveau, et détourna le regard.

- Oui, j'ai mal. Ma cheville est en train de gonfler dans ma botte déjà serrée d'ordinaire. Plus on attend, plus ce sera chiant pour l'enlever...

- Il faudra sûrement la couper...

Livaï renifla avec mépris.

- On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Mikasa acquiesça, sans quitter le caporal-chef des yeux. Il avait beaucoup pâli...

La jeune fille se prépara à décoller quand une ombre passa au dessus d'elle. Livaï, collé à la paroi de pierre et fixant sa jambe avec une inquiétude apparente, ne remarqua rien.

- Mikasa ! Fais gaffe ! hurla la voix de Conny.

Mikasa n'eut pas le temps de bouger, pas plus que Livaï. Le titan s'était déjà jeté sur elle et l'avait saisi dans son poing puissant, la portant vivement à sa gueule.

Conny se jeta sur le titan. Il devait mesurer une dizaine de mètres et ne semblait pas particulièrement intelligent. Mais il était agile, et Conny très maladroit... Conny rata la nuque d'un bon mètre. Tout était allé si vite, et Livaï avait à peine eut le temps de décoller que Mikasa était déjà dans la gueule du monstre. Serrée comme elle l'était, Mikasa ne parvenait pas à dégainer ses lames... et le titan allait refermer les mâchoires...

- Merde ! hurla Conny en tentant une nouvelle attaque.

Les mâchoires se refermaient déjà.

- MIKI !

Livaï saisit la main de Mikasa et la jeta hors de la gueule béante. La jeune fille tomba brutalement sur le sol moelleux, sous le choc, et fixa Livaï.

Le caporal-chef s'appuya une nouvelle fois sur sa cheville. Une fois de trop. Cette fois-ci, elle ne répondit pas à la sollicitation. Les doigts se refermèrent autour de lui et le poussèrent dans la gueule affamée. Livaï se débattit, passant un bras entre les mâchoires pour s'aider à sortir... mais ce titan, un déviant de toute évidence, n'était pas aussi lent que ses congénères, et, après avoir refermé les mâchoires dans un claquement sec, il avala sa proie sans même prendre la peine de mâcher.

Quelque chose tomba dans les feuilles mortes avec un bruit étouffé.

Le déviant, remarquant que le titan féminin, au loin, s'était presque entièrement remis de ses blessures, fit soudain marche arrière, apparemment terrifié. Il partit en courant, sautillant entre les arbres sans un bruit.

- Merde ! Mikasa ! Tu n'as rien !? Bordel, il a... où est Livaï ?

Conny regarda autour de lui. Il était dos au titan depuis le début du combat, cherchant à atteindre la nuque. Il avait juste aperçu Livaï sortant Mikasa de la gueule du titan avant d'avoir la vision à nouveau caché par le corps du titan.

Mikasa ne répondit rien. Elle tendit la main et saisit, tremblante, le bras sectionné au milieu des feuilles.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà. La suite lundi prochain en même temps que le chapitre 4 de 'Weltkrieg'. Bisous ^^

Emy, vot' 'tit dragon.


	2. 2, des traces dans la boue

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteur original de 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Eren/Livaï.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

oOo

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hinanoyuki : Ouais, t'as vu ça !? C'est trop la merde ! T'inquiètes, ça s'arrange dans ce chapitre... enfin... question de point de vu... ^^ J'essaie de réécrire fidèlement les parties 'support' en copiant mot pour mot les mangas papiers. Après, retranscrire en mots un manga... c'est un peu compliqué et j'ai peur de ne pas retranscrire tout ce qui est visible sur les images... Enfin... C'est comme ça ^^ Si tu as les mangas papiers, donne-moi ton impression sur le rendu entre version écrite/manga. Bisous baveux de dragon ! ^^

P'titeLilith : Un couple Livaï et Mikasa ? O.o (le petit dragon a un haut-le-cœur). BUEURK ! C'est immonde ! Mikasa et Livaï !? Non, non, décidément non ! (Le petit dragon secoue la tête en agitant les pattes). Je te rassure : c'est bien une Livaï/Eren comme indiqué. (Le dragon frissonne encore à l'idée 'Likasa'). Moi pas comprendre ceux qui écrive ça... Enfin, c'est leur vision des choses... Tu verra dès les premières lignes de ce chapitre que c'est _impossible_. Et j'espère que, effectivement, tu préfereras la suite. Cela dit... Si ce qui t'embêtait dans le premier post était la 'mort' de mon Lilou... je tiens encore une fois à te rassurer : Lilou est coriace ! Bien plus que tous ces pignoufs (enfin, je les aime bien quand même...) ! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que 'tout s'arrange'^^ J'espère que tu continuera à me lire. Bisous ! Et laisse-moi une review pour me dire si le chapitre deux est mieux que le premier^^ et que la gêne était due à la 'mort' de notre caporal-chef préféré.

Camila : Wahh ! Je suis submergé par ta... 'bonne humeur', dirons nous^^. Tu as bien vu, ! Une fic Eren/Livaï ne serait pas possible si Lilou meurt. Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! C'est un impossible à cuir, celui-là^^. Tu vas savoir ce qui se passe entre Lilou et Miki dès les premières lignes. C'est qui 'Heichou' ? Moi j'aime bien Conny !^^ Et non, je ne me vexe pas (plus) pour ma taille. Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésite pas à me laisser tes impressions sur ce chapitre^^ (Soit dit en passant, tes commentaires sont plus ordonnés et constructifs que tu ne semble le croire). Bisous !^^

LottiettolrahC : Je sais que le chapitre un semble... eh bah... 'pas cool', mais c'est pour préparer la suite !^^ Voili, voilou ! J'espère que le chapitre deux te plaira !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 2 : des traces dans la boue**

Miki...

Miki ?

_- Miki ! _

_Mikasa ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit et froid. Son grand frère était penché au dessus d'elle. _

_- Lilou ? balbutia-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu viens en pleine nuit ? _

_La petite se frotta les yeux, serrant son doudou contre elle avec un bâillement. _

_- Tu m'avais fait promettre de te prévenir quand il neigerait. _

_Mikasa battit des paupières. _

_- Il neige ? Pour de vrai, Lilou ? _

_Son grand frère, plus âgé de cinq ans, acquiesça avec un sourire. _

_Mikasa abandonna son doudou et sauta au bas de son petit lit. Elle courut aussi silencieusement que possible, histoire de ne pas réveiller les parents, et dévala les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, son frère sur les talons. _

_Du haut de ses trois ans, Mikasa ne put atteindre la poignée, et dut attendre que son frère ouvre la porte. Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce, et le froid saisit les deux enfants jusqu'aux os. _

_Mais Mikasa avait bien trop envie de découvrir la neige, dont son frère lui avait souvent parlé, et elle ignora le froid pour aller toucher de ses petits doigts les flocons blancs qui tombaient lentement sur l'herbe gelée. _

_Ils ne jouèrent pas longtemps qu'ils étaient déjà frigorifiés et tout tremblants. _

_- Mikasa ! Livaï ! _

_- M... m... ma... man ! articula difficilement la petite, incapable de prononcer le mot d'une traite tant ses lèvres tremblaient. _

_- Mikasa ! Rentre tout de suite ou tu vas attraper la mort ! _

_- I... il... neige ! _

_- J'ai vu ! Mais rentre tout de suite ! _

_Devant l'air peu amène de sa mère, la petite s'exécuta. Elle referma presque entièrement la porte derrière elle, et, profitant de la chaleur de l'entrée, suivit discrètement la suite de la conversation. Il était évident que son frère allait se faire gronder... _

_- Livaï ! Tu es fou d'entraîner ta sœur dehors par ce temps ! _

_- Mais elle voulait voir la neige..., se défendit piteusement le petit. Elle m'avait fait promettre... _

_La mère sembla s'adoucir et vint s'agenouiller devant son fils, saisissant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. _

_- Livaï... Tu sais que les loups s'aventurent près des maisons en hiver, à la recherche de nourriture... _

_- J'ai pas peur des loups ! _

_- Livaï... _

_Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. _

_- Tu est très courageux et nous le savons tous. Mais même si tu ne les craint pas, est-ce que tu pourra faire quelque chose si, un jour, un loup s'en prend à Mikasa ? Tu ne pourra rien faire. _

_Le garçon baissa la tête, penaud. _

_- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te punir, tu le sais, continua doucement sa mère. Seulement, ta sœur te suit partout... Alors évite de la mettre dans les ennuis, d'accord ? Tu vous met en danger tout les deux. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, il y a des loups et des brigands qui rôdent dans le coin... Ne leur donne pas l'occasion de vous faire du mal. La neige sera toujours là demain. Il y en aura même plus encore ! Et en plus vous sortez en pyjamas ! _

_Devant le silence du petit, la mère sourit et se redressa. L'inévitable rhume qu'il aurait serait en soi une assez bonne leçon... _

_- Allez, il fait froid. On rentre. Vous jouerez demain. _

_Lorsque son frère passa près d'elle, Mikasa le charia : _

_- Lilou s'est fait gronder ! Lilou s'est fait gronder ! chantonna-t-elle. _

_Pour toute réponse, son frère grimaça. _

oOo

- Mikasa !

- Mikasa !

Mais la jeune femme n'entendait rien.

"Comment... Comment j'ai pu oublier... que j'avais un frère ?"

Mikasa était immobile, à genoux sur le sol, serrant contre son torse tout ce qu'il restait de son frère, tâchant copieusement sa tenue du sang vermeille.

- Lilou..., balbutia-t-elle. Lilou...

- Les loups ? Quels loups ? s'inquiéta Jean en la secouant un peu plus fort.

Mikasa leva les yeux vers lui, et finit par le reconnaitre. Elle baissa les yeux sur le bras qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur... et fondit en larmes.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? s'inquiéta Ymir, pourtant peut impressionnable.

Le reste du bataillon les avait retrouvés, Conny, Eren et elle, et s'affairaient autours d'eux. Le titan féminin avait disparu.

- Conny ! Mikasa ! Merde, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive !?

- Mikasa ? souffla Armin en touchant doucement l'épaule de son amie. Lâche ça...

Il tenta de lui prendre le membre sanguinolent des mains, mais la jeune femme le repoussa, presque avec violence, et le serra plus fort encore, portant les doigts à ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement sans cesser de pleurer à fendre l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang !? s'énerva Erwin. A qui est ce bras !?

Il s'entreregardèrent les uns les autres, cherchant à trouver la réponse.

- Il... Il l'a eut..., finit par articuler Conny, les yeux baignés de larmes, lui aussi.

- Qui ? Le titan féminin ? Qui a-t-il eut ?

- C'était pas le titan féminin... C'était un simple déviant... Il l'a eut... Il voulait sauver Mikasa... Et il s'est fait... bouffer... à sa place...

Conny tremblait tellement qu'il semblait prêt à s'effondrer.

- Mais merde ! Qui a été bouffé !? s'emporta encore le major.

Conny releva le yeux et les fixa dans ceux d'Erwin.

- Le... le caporal-chef...

Il y eut un silence. Les cœurs ratèrent un battement, les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Déconnes pas, Conny ! cria Jean en serrant le poing. Livaï ne peut pas... Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je l'ai vu..., souffla Conny.

- Le caporal-chef ne peut pas être... C'est impossible ! jeta Christa, les yeux brillants. Il est le plus puissant tueur de titans de l'Humanité ! Il ne peut pas être... surtout par un simple déviant ! Même le titan féminin n'aurait rien pu lui faire !

Personne ne semblait capable de prononcer les mots fatidiques, pourtant, ils étaient dans tous les esprits.

- Lilou..., souffla encore Mikasa, inconsciente du mouvement autour d'elle.

- Pourquoi elle dit 'les loups' en boucle ? interrogea Ymir. Qu'est-ce que des loups viennent faire dans tout ça ?

- Je ne pense pas que les loups soient un soucis pour l'instant, lâcha Reiner.

- Moi je pense que c'est important, grommela Ymir. Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, _exactement _?

Conny raconta ce qu'il avait vu, entre quelques sanglots et crises de nerfs.

La panique était évidement naturelle. Sans Livaï, personne ne donnait cher du bataillon d'exploration... Même Erwin était blanc et semblait prêt à défaillir. D'autres, incapables de se retenir, s'étaient laissé aller au sol, pleurant silencieusement. Livaï était plus que le caporal-chef du bataillon. Il _était _le Bataillon. Il l'incarnait. Perdre Livaï, c'était comme la fin du monde.

Les nerfs du groupe, déjà mis à rude épreuve, commençaient à craquer très sérieusement. Malgré sa propre douleur, Erwin ordonna le départ, cherchant à leur occuper l'esprit. On parvint tant bien que mal à faire lâcher le bras sectionné à Mikasa. Mais nul ne put vraiment reconnaitre le bras de Livaï ou d'un autre membre de l'escouade... Dès l'instant où elle avait été privée du membre, Mikasa était devenue amorphe, les yeux fixés sur le lieu exact où son frère s'était fait dévorer. Armin avait passé l'un des bras de son amie par dessus se épaules et la conduisait, avec les autres, vers le lieux où étaient rassemblés les chevaux.

Ils n'avaient pas progressé énormément quand un hurlement strident les immobilisa.

C'était un hurlement plus terrifiant encore que celui qu'avait poussé le titan féminin pour appeler ses congénères. Ce cri-là était suraiguë, et ils durent presque tous se boucher les oreilles tant leurs tympans menaçaient d'exploser.

Lorsque le cri s'éteignit, un frisson parcouru le groupe.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais je préfèrerais ne pas le savoir..., souffla Jean, livide.

- J'en ai pas très envie non plus..., avoua Erwin. Mais c'est notre devoir de chercher les menaces potentielles...

- A quoi bon ? Livaï est mort, l'Humanité est condamnée...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Conny. La tête basse, il avait exprimé tout haut ce que la majorité du groupe pensait tout bas, osant même prononcer la phrase entière.

Erwin ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Lui-même pensait la même chose. Sans Livaï, ils étaient perdus d'avance. Et l'Humanité aussi. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Il continuerait à se battre. Jusqu'au bout. Même si la fin est déjà définie.

Il prit la direction de l'origine du cri, demandant aux autres de dégainer leurs lames au cas où. Mais aucun titan à proximité.

Ils atteignirent finalement une clairière entourée de jeunes arbres. Au milieu, le corps éclaté d'un titan fumait abondamment.

Lorsque le convoi s'arrêta, Eren repris conscience. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, il se redressa et, voyant les mines d'enterrement de ses compagnons, il s'enquit de la situation.

Le choc fut violent.

Il resta immobile, raide comme un piquet, lui-même au bord des larmes. C'était tout simplement impossible. Livaï ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas comme ça...

Il s'en voulait énormément. Une rage sourde, dirigée vers lui-même, était née dans son cœur. A cause de lui, Erd, Petra, Gunther, Auruo... et Livaï... Il avait tout fait foirer. C'était de sa faute. Il le savait. Sa capacité à se transformer avait été vu comme une chance pour l'Humanité. Mais il semblait plus la précipiter dans l'abîme qu'autre chose.

Il rejoignit Mikasa et Armin, et partagea silencieusement leur peine, fixant distraitement la masse imposante du titan mort.

Comme si elle avait sentit la présence d'Eren, Mikasa sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Elle releva la tête... et se redressa d'un bond.

- Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce qu..., s'enquit Jean. Mais où tu vas !?

- C'est lui ! cria Mikasa en désignant le cadavre. C'est ce titan qui a dévoré...

"... mon frère", finit-elle dans son esprit.

Conny sursauta, et parut le reconnaître aussi.

Mikasa courut vers le titan en dégainant ses lames.

- Mikasa ! Il est déjà mort ! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de plus ?

- JE NE REPARTIRAIS PAS SANS SON CORPS ! hurla Mikasa, les yeux emplis de haine.

Ils sursautèrent alors que la jeune femme commençait déjà à donner de grands coups de lames dans la chair du titan. Comprenant ses intentions, Conny se joignit à la manœuvre, bien vite rejoint par Christa. La petite princesse, si belle et innocente, n'hésita pas à se couvrir de sang des pieds à la tête, insistant sur le fait que, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eut son corps mort sous les yeux, elle le considèrerait comme vivant.

Les autres, choqués, restèrent immobiles, laissant les trois jeunes recrues patauger dans les entrailles fumantes.

oOo

- C'est étrange, souffla Hansi pour Erwin. Ce titan à l'air d'avoir... explosé...

Erwin garda le silence, mais fronça les sourcils en fixa la position du corps.

- Bizarre..., avoua-t-il enfin à son tour.

Hansi resta silencieuse un moment, observant minutieusement les alentours. Finalement, elle sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, livide.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai...

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta le major.

Hansi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fixa encore toute l'étendue de la clairière.

- Je reviens, lui glissa-t-elle avant de grimper sur une branche, à vingt mètres de haut.

Erwin, qui la regardait faire, la vit blanchir encore davantage.

- Erwin ! appela-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il la rejoignit en moins de deux secondes, et observa la clairière...

- C'est quoi encore, ce bordel...

oOo

Eren était très inquiet pour Mikasa. La voir se démener ainsi dans la bidoche de titan, tailladant ce qui passait, les yeux pleins de fureur et de larmes... Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que sa quasi-soeur tenait à ce point au caporal-chef. Au contraire, Mikasa semblait vouer une haine féroce à leur supérieur depuis que celui-ci avait battu Eren en public, au tribunal. La voir prendre autant à cœur la recherche du corps de Livaï était... inattendu.

Il observa consciencieusement le titan mort. Son corps commençait à se consumer sérieusement. Mais quelque chose était étrange...

La nuque était intacte...

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put tuer ce titan ?

Le sol sous lui était imprégné de sang, comme s'il avait explosé de l'intérieur...

- Il n'est pas là ! rugit Christa avec satisfaction.

- Quoi !?

- On a retrouvé d'autres corps, on a retourné l'estomac et vérifié plusieurs fois ! Le corps du caporal-chef n'est pas là !

- C'est pourtant bien le même titan..., souffla Conny, pleurant d'espoir et de frustration. Alors il serait toujours en vie !?

Il semblait se raccrocher à une chimère, mais ils étaient tous dans ce cas.

"Le corps de Livaï n'y est pas ?" songea Eren. "Est-ce qu'il serait possible que... ?"

- Il faut le chercher !

- Major ! Vous avez entendu ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le major. Celui-ci, immobile près d'Hansi, était très pâle.

- Ymir, dit-il. Est-ce que tu as vu sur quoi tu marches ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

- Sur de la terre. Et de la boue. Pourquoi ?

- Recule. Et regarde.

Ymir s'exécuta. Elle recula de quelques pas, observa le sol, tordant le cou pour comprendre ce qui intéressait tant le major et la scientifique.

- Oh ! fit-elle finalement en écarquillant les yeux. C'est... C'est une empreinte, ça !?

A ses pieds se dessinait effectivement une empreinte. Une empreinte d'environ un mètre sur deux. Mais ce n'était pas une empreinte de pied humanoïde comme celle des titans...

Cela ressemblait plus à l'empreinte laissée par un lézard.

Un très gros lézard.

De certainement quinze mètres de long.

oOo

La panique s'était très vite installée dans les rangs. Et Erwin avait immédiatement donné l'ordre de rejoindre les chevaux. Maintenant qu'Eren pouvait se déplacer et que Mikasa semblait aller mieux, ils pouvaient reprendre leur route avec leur équipement tridimensionnel.

- Nous devons rentrer au plus tôt. Il y a eut assez de pertes pour aujourd'hui...

- Nous devons retrouver Livaï ! cria Mikasa avec véhémence.

- Il n'est pas mort ! renchérit Christa. Nous devons le retrouver ! Il a une cheville cassée et certainement un bras coupé, il doit être en train de se vider de son sang !

Erwin baissa les yeux. Lui aussi se raccrochait au moindre espoir...

- Formez une ligne. Un intervalle de vingt mètres entre chacun d'entre vous. Battez la forêt !

Ragaillardis, ils débutèrent la battue, l'estomac noué. Ils sillonnèrent la forêt en long et en large pendent près de vingt minutes, se rechargeant dès que possible en gaz, craignant à chaque instant l'arrivée de la créature inconnue ayant laissé ces traces dans la clairière, ou même le retour du titan féminin.

- Il est là ! hurla soudain la voix d'Armin.

Comme un seul homme, tous se ruèrent vers le petit blond, déjà au sol.

Ils se posèrent en cercle autour d'eux, pleurant de soulagement comme ils ne s'en pensaient pas capables. Conny tomba à genoux et fixa de ses yeux larmoyants le corps de son supérieur. Mikasa accourut vers Armin et se jeta sur son frère, serrant contre elle le corps intact.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Aïé ! Tout le monde est rassuré ? Lilou est vivant ! (musique festive, le petit dragon, un cône multicolore attaché entre ses petites cornes, agite ballons et serpentins). Bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (autant ou plus que le premier), et j'attends vos messages. De toute façon, un chapitre par semaine, le chapitre trois vous attendra lundi 5 janvier, mon premier post de l'année 2015 ! Yahwoo !

(Le petit dragon s'en va en se dandinant sur une musique imaginaire, agitant de nouveau ses serpentins).

A la semaine prochaine !

Emy, vot' dragon fou-fou.


	3. 3, la nouvelle théorie d'Hansi Zoe

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale de 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï/Eren.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Alonia : Je t'ai envoyé un PM mais je ne sais pas si tu l'a reçu. Au cas où, je te répond à nouveau ici. C'est quoi, un Fandom ? Et oui, tu as bien deviné : Livaï titan... Zut ! Moi qui voulait du suspence lol (non c'était trop évident, tous le monde à compris, je pense...). Par contre, je suis désolé mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 7 pour le premier bisou-bisou entre Eren et Lilou... Quant à l'évolution de leur relation... Disons qu'il faudra plusieurs essais à Eren pour embrasser Lilou sans repartir avec le nez en sang ^^. Mais je ne dois pas tout dévoiler, moi ! Il me faut une muselière, sans quoi je vais tous dire ! Bisous ^^

P'titeLilith : Personnellement, je trouve qu'ils ont les même cheveux. Même couleur et apparemment même texture. Et comme on dis que Mikasa à des cheveux bien typés... Pour moi il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Ils ont aussi la même forme de visage, je trouve... En plus, dans le inside, on voit une image du père de Mikasa. Je trouve que lui et Livaï ont un peu les même yeux... Enfin, c'est peut-être mon petit cerveau qui me fait voir ce qui m'arrange lol^^.

Hinanoyuki : Bah le but d'une fic c'est justement de s'éloigner de l'original, non ? Ensuite, on sait tous qu'il y a un lien de parenté entre Mikasa et Livaï sans savoir quoi. Quand à se transformer en lézard... J'ai pas dit 'l'empreinte d'un lézard' mais 'semblable à celle d'un lézard'^^ les mots peuvent être trompeurs. Lilou n'est pas un gros lézard, je te rassure. Il est... différent...

Camila : Oui, je me suis réincarné dans Lilou !^^ Non, c'est pas vrai, il est bien trop bien pour moi (sniff). Essaye quand même de préserver ta vie... au moins un peu... Je trouve que tu as des tendances un peu autodestructrices... Serais-tu parente d'Eren ? ^^. Bref, je suis content que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira. Bisous !

LottiettolrhaC : C'est toujours épique d'écrire ton pseudo... Bref !^^ Tant mieux si tu trouves ça intéressant !

VOICI LA SUITEEEEEEEE !

oOo

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 3 : la nouvelle théorie d'Hansi Zoe**

_- Maman ? Maman, il est où, Lilou ? _

_Sa mère tourna vers elle des yeux ravagés par le chagrin. Elle se leva et vint serrer la petite contre elle, pleurant abondement. _

_- Il est partit, ma chérie, sanglota la mère. Il est partit très loin... Il ne reviendra jamais... _

_Son époux la poussa doucement vers son siège, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, et attira Mikasa plus loin. _

_- Ecoute, trésor, commença son père, le regard voilé. Maman et moi, on est très triste parce que Livaï est partit... Il vaut mieux ne plus parler de lui pour l'instant, tu comprends ? Maman pleure beaucoup... _

_- D'accord, papa... _

Mikasa ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fâchée de s'être assoupie. Elle se redressa en grimaçant : dormir sur une vieille chaise de bois était loin d'être confortable. Elle massa distraitement sa nuque endolorie et fixa son frère, assoupi dans le lit face à elle.

Son frère.

Son _vrai _frère.

Pas un frère adoptif comme Eren, mais un frère biologique.

C'était idiot, mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle se faisait la remarque que Livaï resemblait à leur père. Autant Mikasa avait tout pris de leur mère asiatique, autant son frère portait certains stigmates de leur paternel, surtout les yeux... quoique d'un gabarit plus modeste...

Mikasa sourit à cette pensée. Était-ce désormais un devoir, en tant que sœur, de le charrier sur sa taille ? Peut-être... Livaï était peut-être plus complexé par sa petite taille qu'il ne le laissait supposer...

- Pas de changement ?

Mikasa sursauta. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas entendu Eren entrer.

- Non... Il dort toujours...

Eren vint s'asseoir près d'elle en silence, et la jeune femme se sentit soudain gênée : devait-elle dire à Eren que Livaï était son frère ? Ce n'était pas une histoire de confiance... Mais l'idée de profiter, de manière exclusive, de ses retrouvailles avec son frère lui plaisait... Elle pouvait certainement attendre quelques jours avant de lui en parler...

- Christa ne tardera sûrement pas à revenir. Elle ne te laissera pas seul avec lui si elle peut l'éviter, rigola Eren.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Eh bien, elle te considère comme une rivale, désormais...

- Une rivale ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ait fait ?

- Vous visez le même homme, toute les deux. Elle ne prendra pas le risque que Livaï se retrouve seule avec toi... Pas après le récit de Conny. Il était prêt à ses sacrifier pour te sauver ! Est-ce que Christa peut se vanter d'être aussi importante aux yeux de Livaï ? Elle est très jalouse...

- Ça n'a rien à voir, balbutia Mikasa en détournant le regard, les joues rouges.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu n'éprouve rien de ce genre pour Livaï !? Il est beau, il est courageux, intelligent... maniaque... arrogant et vulgaire... parfois même violent... Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il est pas forcément génial sous tous les points...

- Je ne suis pas... amoureuse... de lui, si c'est ce que tu crois.

- Vraiment ? insista-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oui, vraiment ! lâcha Mikasa.

Eren pouffa, mais redevint vite sérieux. Il fixa Livaï. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, une étrange sensation lui étreignait le cœur.

- Mikasa ?

- Mmm ? fit distraitement celle-ci

- Tu... Tu ne trouves pas tout ça étrange ?

Elle consentit à tourner les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas sa question.

- Je veux dire... Tu as vu Livaï se faire avaler... Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux se faire couper un bras... Et on trouve un titan... défoncé... Et on retrouve Livaï intact ? Tu ne trouve rien d'étrange là-dedans ?

- Je trouve surtout que c'est une chance qu'il s'en soit sortit ! Tu devrais penser la même chose ! J'ai peut-être mal vu... Le titan avait peut-être les restes d'un autre corps dans la gueule et c'est son bras qui est tombé... C'est allé trop vite.

- Mais...

- Écoutes, Eren... Quand il se réveillera, il nous dira ce qui s'est passé.

Eren baissa les yeux. Il préférait largement voir les choses de cette manière que d'imaginer un autre scénario... Durant les précédentes heures, durant lesquelles ils avaient cheminé pour rejoindre le vieux château servant de quartier général, il avait songé à ce qu'il avait vu. Le récit de Conny, le titan mort, la découverte de Livaï... L'hypothèse qu'il avait envisagée était bien moins engageante que les convictions de Mikasa...

- Et... Pour sa cheville ? Tu m'a dit qu'elle était cassée...

- Hansi s'en est occupé. C'était beaucoup moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait. On dirait même qu'il n'a rien. Hansi pense qu'il doit juste s'agir d'une petite entorse, et qu'il sera remis dans une semaine ou deux...

- On dirait qu'il n'a rien..., répéta doucement Eren en serrant nerveusement les poings.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

- Mais tu as dit qu'elle avait affreusement craquée...

- Tu te fais bien craquer les articulations des doigts, de temps en temps, non ? Ce n'est pas parce que ça a craqué que ça s'est cassé. D'ailleurs, Hansi est de mon avis...

- Elle n'est pas médecin...

- Non, mais elle s'y connait mieux que le reste de l'équipe. Et maintenant que Petra... Enfin, c'est maintenant à Hansi d'assurer le rôle de médecin. Jusqu'à ce qu'on en trouve un autre...

Eren acquiesça doucement.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence gêné pour Eren, qui n'osait pas avancer sa théorie ; et soucieux pour Mikasa, qui ne détachait pas son regard du visage pâle de son frère.

- Psst ! souffla quelqu'un.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour apercevoir Sasha, laquelle était dissimulée derrière la porte à peine ouverte.

- Il dort bien ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Oui, comme une masse, sourit Mikasa.

Sasha sourit.

- Vous devez venir dans la grande salle, Hansi a demandé à ce que tous le monde soit là pour écouter son discours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à trouvé ? demanda Mikasa avec un froncement de sourcils, peu encline à s'éloigner de son frère.

- Mystère et boule de gomme, rit la mangeuse. Apparemment, c'est très important et ça concerne le mode de vie des titans. Une découverte inédite, selon ses propres dires...

Mikasa soupira, résolue à laisser Livaï loin d'elle.

- Et Livaï ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

- Bah... Hansi aurait voulu qu'il soit là aussi mais puisqu'il préfère dormir... Elle tient plus en place, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra retarder ses révélations encore longtemps, alors... Le caporal-chef devra se contenter d'avoir l'info en dernier, quand il se réveillera.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Mikasa se leva et, après un dernier regard sur son frère, suivit Sasha hors de la chambre.

Eren était sur le point de suivre mais, au dernier moment, il releva un pan du drap et observa la cheville 'blessée'. Il l'entoura de sa main et serra. Aucune réaction de la part de Livaï ne pourrait lui laisser croire qu'il souffrait de la pression. Eren grimaça et rabaissa le drap avant de sortir de la pièce pour rattraper sa sœur adoptive. Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, l'étrange sensation cessa.

oOo

- Bien ! Est-ce que tous le monde est là !? s'excita Hansi, trépignant visiblement d'impatience.

- A part le caporal-chef, on est tous là, approuva Reiner.

Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle qui leur servait à la fois de salle-à-manger et de salle de réunion. Bien sûr, les pièces de ce genre ne manquaient pas dans une aussi vaste bâtisse, mais ils s'en contentaient très bien et n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'emménager une pièce supplémentaire. L'espace qu'ils devaient entretenir était largement assez demandant en entretient. Sans compter le fait que tout devait être impeccable si l'on ne voulait pas que le caporal-chef pique une crise ou ne perde en efficacité à cause de l'inconfort que lui prêtaient les espaces jugés non-conformes à ses exigences sanitaires...

- Parfait ! sourit joyeusement Hansi en battant des mains comme une gamine. Ce que j'ai découvert... Ou plutôt, l'hypothèse qui m'a traversé l'esprit est très importante ! C'est une découverte qui pourra s'avérer cruciale !

- Ça va, Hansi, accouche ! ronchonna Erwin.

La scientifique sembla vexée, mais ne s'offusqua pas outre mesure. Elle s'assit en bout de table, de manière à être vue de tous.

- Certains d'entre vous sont nouveaux et reviennent à peine de leur première expédition en territoire titan. Mais d'autres, moi comprise, sont déjà sortis à maintes reprises. Le plus aguerri d'entre nous, Erwin, sort en territoire titan depuis onze ans. Ces vétérans ont vus énormément de titans, de paysages et de choses qui sont inconnues dans l'enceinte des Murs.

- Et ? interrogea Erwin.

- Je pose donc ma question aux vétérans. Combien de biches, chevaux, bœufs sauvages, lièvres et sangliers avez-vous vus à travers vos expéditions extras-muros ?

- Quel rapport ? lâcha Ymir. On sait tous que les titans ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains. Ce genre de bestioles doit pulluler.

- Combien ? insista Hansi. Erwin ? Mike ? Thomas ?

- Beaucoup... Des centaines, des milliers...

- Exactement ! Et combien avons-nous vus de prédateurs !?

Il y eut un silence.

- Deux, trois...

- Parfaitement ! s'extasia Hansi. Je suis la plus ancienne dans cette équipe après Erwin. Je n'ai vu que deux ours et un lion, une fois.

- Ca voudrait dire que les titans s'en prennent aussi aux animaux prédateurs ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ma théorie. Ce que je me suis dit, c'est qu'il y a un prédateur pour des milliers de proies !

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que les animaux ont à voir là-dedans ? s'enquit Erwin, dépassé par le chemin emprunté par son amie.

La scientifique eut un sourire de savant-fou que certains lui connaissaient bien.

- Nous avons croisés beaucoup de titans, n'est-ce pas ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Et si nous avions enfin trouvé la trace d'un prédateur ?

Nouveau silence, choqué, cette fois-ci.

- Tu veux dire... Un prédateur naturel de titan ?

- Exactement ! Si peu de prédateurs pour tant de proies ! Le schémas s'applique peut-être aux titans ! Le monde est gigantesque ! Qui nous dit qu'il n'existe pas une espèce prédatrice de titans ? Une espèce rare mais dangereuse pour eux ?

- Ça voudrait dire qu'on a plus encore à craindre que les titans ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Un lion, même affamé, ne chassera pas les souris qui sont à ses pieds. Ce ne sont pas des proies pour lui. Je pense qu'un prédateur de titans ne prêterait pas attention aux humains. Comme un chat, il pourrait se montrer intrigué ou curieux. Nous renifler ou nous observer... Mais nous chasser sera certainement au dessus de ses pensées...

Comme personne ne prenait la parole, elle continua :

- Les traces étaient impressionnantes ! La créature devait mesurer trois mètres de hauts et près de quinze mètres de long. Les traces montraient clairement la présence de griffes acérées et le titan mort présentait sur une jambe une morsure apparente. La jambe était tellement déchiquetée que j'ai eu du mal à distinguer les traces de crocs, mais il s'agissait bien d'un morsure, je suis formelle ! Le corps du titan était si éventré qu'on croyait qu'il avait explosé. Mais, en vérité, il s'est fait dévorer les entrailles par le monstre ! Imaginez une créature capable de mettre un titan dans cet état !

Certains déglutirent difficilement. D'autres se mordaient nerveusement la lèvre.

- Et c'est cette... chose... qui aurait poussé le rugissement qu'on a entendu ? demanda finalement Armin dans un souffle.

- Oui ! Nous avons vu des titans aux morphologies différentes. Mais là, il s'agit carrément d'une autre espèce !

- Les traces s'éloignaient vers le sud avant de disparaître dans les ronces... Il serait rentré par la brèche aussi...

- Pour suivre un troupeau de gibier ! Les titans sont des herbivores !

- Herbivores !? fit Christa, choquée. Mais ils mangent les humains !

- Je distingue deux comportements, expliqua Hansi avec passion. Les prédateurs, qui chassent seuls ou en meute. Ils sont obligés de traquer leurs proies et parfois même de ruser pour se nourrir... Et les cueilleurs, les herbivores. Ceux-là ne chassent pas. Ils se contentent de ramasser bêtement leur nourriture, qui reste accessible. Les titans ne chassent pas vraiment les humains. Ils les cueillent ! Comme des champignons cachés sous des feuilles mortes. Il ne leur faut pas une grande intelligence pour se pencher et attraper un pauvre bougre. Leur dentition aussi est celle des herbivores : des incisives et des molaires, pas une seule canine ! Leur dents sont plates, faites pour broyer comme les ruminants ! Bien sûr, avec leur force, les corps humains ne sont pas résistants. Mais leur dentition n'est pas faite pour la viande, initialement ! Contrairement à cette créature inconnue qui semble posséder une mâchoire de tueur ! Je considère donc que les titans tels que nous les connaissons sont des 'cueilleurs'. Et toute espèce de ce genre possède un prédateur naturel... bien qu'en nombre plus réduit...

Le discours passionné jeta un silence de mort dans la salle. Tous étaient plongés dans des réflexions plus ou moins similaires.

- Et... S'il s'avérait que nous puissions en capturer, s'aventura Conny, s'attirant les regards choqués des autres. S'ils ne nous considèrent pas comme des proies... Est-ce qu'il serait possible... De les faire se reproduire et augmenter leur nombre pour les lâcher ensuite sur les titans ?

Hansi parut surprise, mais une étincelle s'alluma bien vite dans ses yeux.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Oh ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Il faut essayer !

- Du calme, Hansi ! fit Erwin, craignant pour la santé mentale de la scientifique apparemment hystérique. Déjà... Il faudrait en apprendre plus sur cette créature... Ce n'est peut-être qu'un déviant à l'apparence... peu commune...

- Oui, il faut en apprendre davantage ! hurla presque Hansi, les yeux écarquillés et le regard suppliant. Suivons les traces ! Elles partaient vers le sud ! En quelques heures, nous pourrions être de retour dans la clairière où nous avons trouvé les traces, et ensuite... !

- Hansi..., soupira Erwin, presque avec regret. Il ne faut rien précipiter. Depuis hier, la créature peut être déjà très loin. Laisses-moi réfléchir... Je te donnerai mon opinion demain. Pour l'heure, ça fait un peu trop. Et il ne faut pas prendre de décision hâtive. Attendons que Livaï se réveille. Il n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où le titan éventré à été trouvé, peut-être qu'il a vu la créature... Attendons son réveil, d'accord ?

De toute évidence, Hansi n'était pas vraiment d'accord, et aurait préféré partir sur le champ. Mais elle s'abstint de commenter la décision de son supérieur et baissa la tête en soupirant, visiblement déçue.

oOo

- Mikasa ?

- Mmm ?

- Dis-moi, franchement... Il y a quelque chose entre Livaï et toi ?

Mikasa leva les yeux sur Christa. La petite blonde avait les yeux brillants et la fixait avec détermination.

- Est-ce que vous... sortez ensemble en cachette ?

- Non, Christa. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, sourit tristement Mikasa. Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre nous.

- Il a risqué sa vie pour toi ! Il doit t'aimer aussi ! continua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, visiblement très jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, souffla Mikasa.

- A d'autres ! grogna la blonde.

- Je te le jure.

Christa la fixa un moment, puis, considérant le regard sérieux et sincère de la jeune femme, elle acquiesça avec un pauvre sourire.

- Tant mieux...

- Je serais très contente si tu sortais avec lui, finit par souffler Mikasa après un moment de silence. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais ça ne dépend pas de moi...

- Tu es sérieuse !?

Mikasa hocha la tête.

Christa sourit, ravie, et reporta son attention sur le caporal-chef endormi. Le silence se fit, mais, quelques minutes plus tard, Livaï commença à bouger nerveusement avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

- Caporal-chef !

Livaï battit un instant des paupières et tourna la tête vers Christa. Il avait un regard vague et resta inexpressif quelques instants avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir, aidé par la petite blonde très attentionnée.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés, il contemplait ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il promena un regard vague dans la pièce avant de fixer Mikasa.

- Comment allez-vous, caporal-chef ? fit Mikasa, soudain gênée de s'adresser à son frère.

- Bien... Je crois... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, fit une voix.

Erwin se tenait silencieusement derrière eux, retenant une Hansi sautillante et apparemment sur le point d'infliger à Livaï le terrible supplice de l'interrogatoire.

Mais ils n'apprirent rien de très utile. Livaï ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, se rappelant juste d'avoir été dans la gueule du titan et d'avoir réussi à s'en extraire de justesse par une contorsion désespérée. Après, il semblerait que le déviant ait fuit. Livaï se souvenait juste qu'il s'était laissé aller au sol. Après, c'était le trou noir, disait-il.

oOo

- Mon patelin est tout près d'ici, soupira Conny.

- Chez moi aussi c'est pas très loin, dit Sasha.

La nouvelle du réveil de Livaï leur avait donné du baume au cœur, mais la douleur liée aux autres morts était encore bien présente, et le deuil n'était pas encore fait. Bien qu'ils soient en meilleure forme maintenant qu'ils étaient rassurés sur le sort de leur caporal-chef, ils étaient encore quelque peu amorphes.

Avec un soupire las, Sasha laissa sa tête retomber sur la table, et sembla presque s'assoupir lorsqu'elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressant d'un bond.

- Le sol gronde ! Comme des pas qui résonnent ! glapit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasha ? demanda Reiner, inquiet. Il ne peut pas y avoir de titans par ici, voyons ! Ça signifierait qu'ils ont franchi le Mur Rose...

oOo

Mike renifla vivement, les yeux tournés vers le sud.

- Thomas ! appela-t-il avec empressement. Descend prévenir le major ! Un groupe de titans approche par le sud ! Le Mur Rose est tombé !

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, petits et grands, auteurs ou lecteurs de passage... et je vous dis 'à la semaine prochaine' pour la suite !

BISOUS A TOUTES !

Emy.


	4. 4, la chute du Mur Rose

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale de 'Shingeki no Kyojin'.

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï/Eren.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Alonia :** Non, pas dragon. J'aurai aimé mais les titans sont des mammifères. Je déraille déjà assez dans cette histoire, pas la peine d'en rajouter ^^. Ses pattes sont très semblables à celles des crocodile, mais le reste du corps n'est pas reptilien (ce qui ne veux pas dire que c'est un titan 'normal', on parle de Livaï, quand même !)lol. Il est exceptionnel en tant qu'humain, il le sera en tant que titan ! Ils sont tous très neuneu, je trouve. Quand je regardais l'anime et que le titan mystérieux à attaqué les autres, je savais que c'était Eren. J'avais aussi deviné depuis longtemps que Reiner était le Cuirassé (même si je ne pensais pas à Berthold comme Colossal, ça m'a un peu surpris pk je ne trouvais pas de ressemblance physique frappante). Bref, je les trouve pas très malin, dans ce manga. Alors, pour les laisser aussi bête (c'est quand même affectif) que dns le manga, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte. Du coup, Eren est le seul à se douter, mais ses soupcons vont se dissiper jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux (chapitre 10 ou 11 de ma fic). ^^ J'ai un peu basé le comportement de Christa sur celui de feu Petra. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ymir ^^. Enfin, les choses bougent beaucoup, donc les discussions sont un peu éparpillées... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Hinanoyuki :** T'inquiète !^^ Il n'y aura rien entre Christa et Lilou. Tu n'étais pas au courant que Livaï s'appellait Livaï Ackerman ? L'homme qui a élevé Livaï aussi s'appelle Ackerman et est de leur famille (mais Livaï n'apprend que dans le tome 16 le nom de son mentor). Tu as lu les mangas jusqu'à quel tome ? Au cas où, je te donne l'adress pour aller lire jusqu'au tome 16 : /lectureenligne/reader/read/shingeki_no_kyojin_shonen_/fr/10/43/page/1 Ce sont des traduction approximative mais ça permet quand même de satisfaire sa curiosité ^^ Bisous !

**P'titeLilith :** Mais elle est gentille, Christa ! Pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? lol. Quant à l'histoire de la famille Ackerman, j'ai une idée de OS pour un théorie. Il faudrait que je l'écrive au plus vite et que je la poste, avant qu'on sache quel est vraiment leur lien de parenté et que ça ne me bloque pour ledit OS. Dans les films et les séries, l'intérêt est le côté 'frère-sœur'. Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de dire que Livaï est le cousin de Mikasa. Pour que ça fasse de l'effet dans la série, ils faut qu'ils aient un lien proche. C'est pour ça que je pense plutôt au lien frère-sœur. L'auteur dit que Livaï est 'étonnamment vieux'. Est-ce que ça sous-entend que c'est un titan et que, comme Ymir, il aurait passé des décennies à errer sous sa forme de titan avant de pouvoir devenir humain, dans ce cas, il serait un ancêtre de Mikasa ? Ou alors qu'il est juste plus vieux qu'on ne le pense. Mais il ne peut pas être le père de Mikasa puisqu'on connaît son père (sans compter que Mikasa aurait un père mesurant 10cm de moins qu'elle, ça le fait pas XD). Je penche vraiment sur le frère-sœur.

**LottiettolrahC :** un jour, je ferait une faute sur ce pseudo, c'est sûr... Il y a une signification particulière ? Genre un moyen mnémotechnique pour que je réussisse à l'écrire sans m'y reprendre à trois fois ? Bisous et...

BONNE LECTURE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 4 : la chute du Mur Rose**

- Christa ? Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Mais..., commença la petite blonde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Mikasa. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis tout-à-l'heure.

Devant l'air sérieux de son amie, Christa hocha la tête et, après un coup d'œil au caporal-chef, elle sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte.

Mikasa soupira et se mit à se tordre nerveusement les doigts. Elle ignorait comment débuter une conversation avec son frère. Après tout, il était évident qu'il savait qu'elle était sa sœur. Quand il avait disparu, elle n'avait que trois ans et, étant donné que ses parents n'avaient plus parlé de lui, il était logique qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rappelé. Mais Livaï avait huit ans. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié sa sœur Mikasa...

- Un problème, Ackerman ?

Mikasa releva la tête et fixa un regard perdu dans celui, suspicieux, de Livaï.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à balbutier.

- Je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi et j'ai toujours appelé les recrues par leurs noms. Pourquoi devrais-je te nommer autrement ? grogna-t-il.

- Parce que... je suis...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle avait peur de dire la chose trop vite. De brusquer son frère et qu'il ne se braque...

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? souffla-t-elle finalement.

Livaï fronça les sourcils, le regard aussi dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De... Nous...

Il y eut un silence. Mikasa attendait sa réponse. Livaï, les yeux baissés, les mâchoires serrées, semblait se maudire en silence.

- Tu n'as rien dis non plus, finit-il par gronder tout bas.

- Je ne me rappelais pas ! J'étais trop petite ! Quand tu es partit... Les parents pleuraient tellement... Papa m'a demandé de ne plus parler de toi pendant quelques temps... En fait, on n'a jamais reparlé de toi... Et j'ai fini par oublier... Quand ils sont morts... J'avais neuf ans et on n'avait pas reparlé de toi... Quand tu as crié 'Miki' en me sauvant du titan... Ça m'est revenu par flashs. Et je me suis souvenue... Je te jures que c'est vrai !

Elle sanglota silencieusement, espérant de tout son cœur que son frère la croirait, et ne lui en voudrait pas.

- Ils ont préféré m'oublier...

Il avait l'air terriblement attristé, et aussi profondément vexé. Sa pâleur rendait son regard encore plus sombre.

- Jamais ils ne t'auraient oublié... Ils préféraient surement... juste... ne pas en parler...

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et ils se fixèrent. Les yeux humides et brillants de Mikasa plongés dans les orbes acier, glacés, de son frère.

- Et alors ? finit-il par demander doucement. Maintenant que tu le sais, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

- Non... Avant, je voulais savoir... pourquoi tu n'avais rien dis.

- Parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi je l'aurais dit. Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir me reconnaître, alors je ne me suis pas immiscé... Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce que tu ne te rappelais juste pas de moi... Mais je suis un inconnu, pour toi. Tu étais trop petite. C'est comme si on ne se connaissait pas, en fait...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu veux faire comme si de rien n'était !?

Livaï soupira bruyamment et se gratta distraitement la tempe avant de répondre, sans la regarder.

- Oui, je préférerai.

Mikasa fut choquée et eut un mouvement de recul qui fit grincer la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, ce qui fit lever la tête à Livaï.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Depuis que j'ai intégré le bataillon d'exploration il y a huit ans, je n'ai jamais rien révélé sur moi à qui que ce soit, finit-il par déclarer. Si je me ramène auprès de l'escouade et que je leur dis 'Mikasa est ma sœur', ils poseront des tas de questions... Et je n'aurais pas le courage de leur mentir... Mais paradoxalement, je n'ai pas le courage non plus de leur avouer mon passé... Si je ne dis rien sur toi... Je n'aurais pas à raconter mon histoire.

- Mais pourquoi leur cacher !? Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ?

- Si... Bien sûr que si... C'est justement le problème. J'ai peur de perdre la leur...

Mikasa se tut un moment, surprise, puis demanda :

- Tu as fait quelque chose... de mal ?

La grimace de son frère suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ne sachant pas comment discuter 'comme un frère et une sœur'.

- D'accord, soupira Mikasa. Je comprends... Je ne dirais rien...

Le silence s'éternisait. Finalement, Livaï grommela des propos indistincts.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que je m'emmerdais, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Il poussa les draps et s'apprêtait à se lever que, déjà, Mikasa le repoussait entre les draps.

- Tu dois te reposer ! Plus tu forcera dessus, plus tu mettras de temps à guérir !

- Forcer sur quoi ? fit Livaï, sans comprendre.

- Ta cheville, bien sûr ! Tu t'es fait une entorse, tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'as poussé pour me sauver du titan féminin ?

- Ma... cheville... ? articula Livaï en fixant sa cheville gauche, blanc comme un linge.

Il se pencha en avant et entoura ladite cheville de sa main pour la presser. Il n'avait absolument pas mal. Il pâlit davantage et grinça des dents.

"C'est pas vrai... C'était pourtant un cauchemar... Juste un horrible cauchemar... Ça n'a pas put arriver pour de vrai..."

Mikasa, le voyant pâlir et grimacer, le força à se rallonger correctement.

- Tu as mal ! Tu dois te reposer !

Elle le borda bêtement, mais Livaï ne fit pas de remarque, les mâchoires crispés, les yeux, durs, fixés sur le mur à sa droite.

- Hansi dit que tu sera remis sur pied d'ici une semaine ou deux, grand maximum, lui appris la jeune femme.

- Mmm..., grogna celui-ci sans l'avoir vraiment entendu.

Des bruits de pas précipités leur parvinrent du couloir, juste avant que le major Erwin ne pénètre brusquement dans la pièce.

- Mikasa ! Vas t'équiper, tout de suite ! Le Mur Rose a été percé, des titans arrivent par le sud ! Livaï, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Ils n'ont pas l'air très nombreux, on va s'en sortir. Dépêches-toi !

- Je... Oui, j'arrive !

Livide, elle se tourna vers son frère, qui était lui-même devenu encore plus blanc, si tant est que ce fut possible, et lui fit un pauvre sourire, refrénant son envie de le prendre dans ses bras, avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant le caporal-chef seul, en proie à ses souvenirs cauchemardesques.

oOo

- Je suis pas folle ! C'est bien des bruits de pas ! s'énerva Sasha.

- Tout le monde est là ? fit Nanaba en rentrant par la fenêtre, l'inquiétude visible sur ses traits.

- Nanaba ?

- Un groupe de titans arrive par le sud ! Ils seront bientôt sur nous ! Sautez immédiatement en selle et faites le tour des maisons et des hameaux environnants pour faire évacuer tous les habitants ! C'est compris !?

- P... Par le sud ? s'inquiéta Conny.

- Mais alors... Ça signifie que le Mur à été détruit !?

- Désolée, Sasha ! J'ai peur qu'il faille sauter le déjeuner ! Allez les jeunes ! Fini de vous tourner les pouces ! En piste ! Et tâchez de survivre !

Elle remonta immédiatement sur le toit pour y rejoindre Mike.

- Alors, Mike ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Ils approchent de front. Et si j'en crois mon odorat... Il y en a neuf.

- Bon sang... Ça veut dire qu'ils ont réussi à franchir le Mur...

- Ouais... Forcément...

- Si Trost ou Krolva avaient été frappés, on aurait aussitôt été avertis. En revanche, si ce n'est pas une porte qu'ils ont démolie, mais une portion du Mur lui-même... Il n'y a aucun moyen de connaitre l'ampleur des dégâts... De toute façon... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il y a peu de chances qu'on trouve à proximité un rocher d'une taille suffisante pour qu'Eren puisse colmater la brèche comme la dernière fois... Mais on se doit de faire face, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis des gosses...

- Alors, passons à l'offensive ! lâcha Mike.

oOo

En quelques minutes, les chevaux étaient sellés et l'ensemble des recrues et de ce qui restait du bataillon d'exploration quittait la cour de l'ancienne bâtisse au grand galop.

- On se dispersera dès que les titans arriveront aux abords de la zone boisée ! expliqua le major Erwin. D'ici là, on va se répartir en quatre unités. Efforcez-vous d'éviter l'affrontement ! La priorité est de propager l'information ! Pour le reste, à vous de procéder aux ajustements nécessaires en fonctions des conditions auxquelles vous serez confrontés. A l'arrivée de chaque village, envoyez un cavalier ! L'unité sud aura, en plus, la charge de localiser la brèche et de constater l'étendue des dégâts ! Tomas ! Tu prends la tête de l'unité est pour prévenir le district de Stohess ! Prends quelques hommes avec toi ! Nanaba, tu dirige l'unité nord pour avertir Ehrmich ! Mike, tu t'occupe de l'unité ouest pour avertir Yarckel et nous rejoindre en longeant le Mur pour trouver la faille ! Hansi, Eren, Mikasa ! Vous restez avec moi pour l'unité sud de reconnaissance ! On va contourner le groupe de titan avant de prendre plein sud !

Tous montrèrent qu'ils avaient bien compris et commencèrent à former les groupes.

- Quelqu'un est-il familier du secteur ?

- Oui, moi ! se manifesta vivement Sasha. Je suis originaire de la forêt qui se trouve un peu plus au nord ! Je connais bien le coin ! Conny aussi !

- Mon patelin est situé au sud... Juste dans la direction d'où sont arrivés les titans... Je peux vous guider jusqu'aux villages alentour... Mais ensuite... J'aimerai faire un crochet par chez moi... Ça ne servira certainement à rien... Il n'y a déjà probablement plus personne à sauver mais... Je dois y aller... Il le faut...

- Entendu ! Tu pars donc avec nous ! cria Erwin.

- Je viens aussi ! fit Reiner. Bertolt ?

- Je suis !

- Ça y est ! Ils arrivent au niveau des arbres !

- Dispersion ! Foncez au triple galop !

Alors que les quatre équipes commençaient à se séparer, les titans s'élancèrent brusquement en avant, de leur pas de course aussi sordide que dangereux.

- Malédiction ! Ils s'élancent à notre poursuite ! Ils sont trop rapides ! Ils vont nous cueillir !

Nul ne sut, dans la foulée, si le mot 'cueillir' avait été employé en pensant au discours d'Hansi, mais le terme était malheureusement tout à fait approprié.

- Unité ouest, on s'en occupe ! brailla Mike.

Il s'écarta du groupe et fonça sur la meute grotesque.

- Gelgar ! Ne perdez pas de temps, je les occupe et je vous rattrape ! Prend le commandement ! Fonce à Yarckel !

- Capitaine ! Comptez sur moi..., finit-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Il compte servir d'appât !? C'est de la folie ! A neuf contre un, il n'a aucune chance !

- Ses aptitudes au combat sont exceptionnelles ! Il talonne le caporal-chef Livaï, c'est dire ! Il va leur faire leur fête et nous rejoindre, ça ne fait aucun doute !

oOo

"Plus que quatre...", songea Mike, vingt minutes plus tard.

Il était perché sur le toit d'un vieux hangar, les corps de cinq titans, fumants, étaient disséminés autour du bâtiment. Il était fatigué et n'avait plus que deux lames de rechange. Et certainement plus beaucoup de gaz non plus... Il siffla aussi fort que possible.

"Ce ne serait pas raisonnable... Je les ais retenus suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux autres de filer. J'attends que ma monture rapplique, et dès qu'elle est là... je m'arrache !"

Il fixa l'horizon à la recherche de la silhouette de son cheval, sans quitter l'étrange titan qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il s'était posté sur ce toit. Le reste du bataillon ne l'avait certainement pas vu, et il était peut-être le seul à le connaître pour l'instant. Il devrait en parler à Hansi dès qu'il la verrai...

"Ce déviant m'intrigue... Il sort vraiment de l'ordinaire... Il doit bien faire dans les dix-sept mètres. C'est impressionnant... Mais surtout, c'est la première fois que je vois un spécimen recouvert d'une fourrure, comme une bête... Depuis tout à l'heure, il déambule tranquillement, comme s'il ne me voyait pas... Il n'a pas le comportement agressif de ses congénères... "

- Oh ! fit-il en apercevant son cheval se rapprocher du hangar, passant près des pieds du titan à fourrure. Te voilà, mon beau ! Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas !

" Ouf ! La perspective de passer la nuit perché là ne m'enchantait pas des masses... Mais... !"

L'étrange titan s'était soudain baissé pour saisir sa monture dans l'une de ses larges mains. Au bruit que l'animal poussa, Mike compris qu'il ne pourrait plus espérer repartir sur son dos... Les titans ne s'en prenaient pourtant jamais aux animaux...

La créature tourna les yeux vers lui, et ils se fixèrent un instant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que son cheval, propulser avec violence par le titan, venait le frapper de plein fouet, le faisant passer par dessus le toit... et atterrir dans les mains d'un petit titan, qui s'empressa de lui mâchonner les jambes.

- AHHH !

- Arrête ! gronda une voix.

Mais le titan n'obéi pas, se préoccupant de tenter de faire entrer Mike entièrement dans sa bouche malgré qu'il soit trop petit.

Mike vit le titan à fourrure s'accroupir près d'eux.

- Eh ! fit la grande créature. T'es sourd, ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

Il saisit le petit titan dans sa main et serra. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son minuscule congénère fut broyé, et Mike au sol, les jambes déboîtées.

- Tss ! Aah..., souffla-t-il en secouant sa grande main pour enlever le sang.

Il se tourna alors vers Mike.

- Comment appelez-vous ce drôle d'appareil ? demanda-t-il, presque poliment. Celui que tu portes autour de la taille et qui te permet de voltiger ?

Mike, pétrifié, ne répondit pas, fixant la créature en tremblant, sans voir les autres titans, derrière lui, serrés contre le hangar, n'osant s'approcher de leur immense congénère.

- Mmm... Je m'exprime pourtant dans ta langue, non ? La peur t'as-t-elle fait perdre la parole ? Je note que tu as un sabre, aussi... Vous devez donc savoir que notre nuque est notre point faible... Bon, tu permets ? continua-t-il, comme Mike ne répondait pas, en approchant sa main de lui. Je t'empreinte ton engin pour le rapporter chez nous...

Terrifié comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, Mike se recroquevilla en geignant. Le titan saisit délicatement le propulseur dorsal, tirant juste assez pour qu'il se détache, se releva, et tourna les talons.

- Allez-y, il est à vous, lança le titan à fourrure par dessus son épaule.

- Non, pas ça ! hurla Mike tandis que trois titans l'entouraient et le saisissant chacun par un membre.

- Ah bah, tu vois... Tu n'est pas muet, finalement, lâcha la créature sans expression apparente. Hmm... Ils sont plus ingénieux qu'il n'en ont l'air, finit-il pour lui-même en regardant le minuscule mécanisme qui reposait dans sa paume, s'éloignant à grands pas du festin de ses trois congénères.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Aïé, un chapitre de plus. Ça va bientôt commencé à devenir intéressant !^^ lol c'était pas intéressant avant, alors ?

Bisous et bonne semaine !

Emy.


	5. 5, Utgard

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (Hajime Isayama).

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï/Eren.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Hinanoyuki :** Tu l'as lu en puzzle; ma parole ^^ Tu as reçu le lien pour les mangas non sortis en traduction approximative ? Au cas où, je te le redonne mais je pense que c'est là que tu as déjà lu la fin... /lectureenligne/reader/read/shingeki_no_kyojin_shonen_/fr/12/51/page/1 Voilà^^. Sinon, bisous bisous !

Bah alors !? O.o' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne m'a laissé qu'une review cette semaine !? C'est quoi ce binz ? Ça vous à pas plu ? J'espère que ce chapitre sera aimé parce que le précédent n'a pas eu l'air de susciter beaucoup d'enthousiasme...

Voici donc l'entrée en scène du titan prédateur ! Ta ta da dam !

BONNE LECTURE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 5 : Utgard**

- Conny, reviens ! C'est pas prudent ! Il pourrait y avoir des titans à proximité ! Observons d'abord de loin !

- C'est pas vrai..., gémit Conny. Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un !? C'est moi ! C'est Conny ! Je suis de retour ! Ma famille... Papa... Maman... Sunny... Martin... Ah !

Son cheval freina des quatre fers. Un titan, écroulé sur le dos, les regardait à l'envers, avachi sur ce qu'il restait d'une petite maison paysanne.

- Reste pas planté là, Conny ! hurla Reiner. Éloigne-toi !

- Ce... C'est chez moi... C'est ma maison..., balbutia Conny.

- Regardez ça ! s'exclama Hansi. Il ne peut pas bouger, ses membres sont complètements atrophiés !

- Hein !? Mais... S'il ne peut pas se déplacer... Comment il est arrivé ici !?

- Ils sont tous... morts..., souffla Conny.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche..., commenta Ellana. Quelqu'un parmi vous a-t-il vu des cadavres ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux ? Ils auraient décimé tout le village sans laisser la moindre goutte de sang ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! Il ne peut y avoir qu'une explication : les habitants ont tous pris la fuite !

- Mais oui... C'est ça... C'est forcément ça ! s'extasia Conny, pleurant maintenant de soulagement.

"Bel espoir", songea amèrement Erwin. "Mais il n'y a pas que l'absence de cadavres qui m'intrigue... Si les habitants étaient partis avant l'arrivée des titans... Pourquoi ces derniers se seraient-ils appliqués à ce point à détruire toutes les maisons ? Mais le plus incompréhensible, ce sont les écuries... Les chevaux y sont encore sagement attachés... Pourtant, c'est inconcevables que les gens se soient enfuis à pied, leur chances de survies auraient été bien trop maigres... Mais mieux vaut éviter de mettre ce pauvre gosse au courant..."

- Allez ! Reprenons la route ! Nous devons encore trouver la faille ! En selle !

Le groupe commença à reprendre la route.

- J'arrive ! lança Conny en grimpant sur sa monture.

- Co... nny...

Celui-ci se retourna, et son regard croisa celui du titan difforme étalé sur sa maison, qui le fixait intensément, la bouche ouverte.

- Oh, Conny ! Secoue-toi, faut pas rester à la traîne ! cria Reiner en le rejoignant.

- Reiner... T'as entendu ? Le titan à parlé...

- Ben voyons ! C'est pas le moment de débloquer, mon pote ! Rassemble tes esprits ! Faut se concentrer sur notre mission !

- Mais... Je te jure ! Et en plus... Je sais que c'est dingue mais... Il ressemble à ma...

- Conny, tu réalises vraiment la gravité de la situation !? Des milliers de vies dépendent de nous ! Alors, mets tes délires de côtés et focalises-toi sur les priorités ! Et au lieu de battre la campagne, essaie plutôt de penser à ta famille, qui doit maintenant être en sécurité !

- T'as raison !

oOo

Ils avançaient lentement, n'osant pousser leurs chevaux au delà d'un pas lent et mesuré, s'éclairant chacun d'une haute torche. La tension était palpable, chacun craignant une mauvaise rencontre face à laquelle ils ne pourraient rien faire étant donné leur champ restreint de visibilité et de manœuvre tri-dimensionnelle. Et le danger semblait s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la brèche...

Seul la présence forte d'Erwin les réconfortaient. Le major donnait l'impression d'une farouche assurance.

- Ah..., lâcha Eren en apercevant le premiers les points lumineux qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Il s'agissait de l'autre groupe, celui partit vers l'ouest. Ils stoppèrent les chevaux, heureux de retrouver Christa, Ymir, Jean et Armin parmi eux.

- Vous aussi, vous avanciez en longeant le Mur ? interrogea Erwin.

- Oui. Alors ? Où est la brèche ?

Il y eut un silence aussi surpris que choqué.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, on a soigneusement suivi le Mur par l'ouest et on n'a constaté aucune anomalie. Donc finalement, ça signifie que la brêche se trouvait de votre côté, non ?

- Ben non... On n'a rien trouvé du tout non plus...

- Vous n'avez pas pu passer devant sans vous en apercevoir ? tenta Ellana avec espoir.

- Tu rigoles... Pour qu'ils puisses passer, c'est forcément un trou béant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rebrousse chemin pour en avoir le cœur net ? proposa Armin.

- Ce serait le mieux, approuva Hansi. Mais nos montures sont épuisées, et nous aussi, on n'est plus tellement en état de poursuivre, finit-elle en constatant que Christa dormait presque sur sa monture.

- Si au moins la lune nous éclairait un peu...

Comme si la dame de la nuit avait entendu la requête, les nuages qui la masquaient se dissipèrent, éclairant la prairie, leur laissant apperçevoir les ruines d'une vieille forteresse.

oOo

- C'est fou, ça ! Bien que ce soit situé à deux pas du Mur...

- Des gens ont séjourné ici jusqu'à tout récemment. Très certainement des brigands qui y avaient établi leur repaire. D'après l'écriteau, il s'agit de la forteresse d'Utgard... Ou de ce qu'il en reste...

- Eh bien, j'ignorait totalement l'existence de cet endroit.

- Eh ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'extasia Gelgar en brandissant une bouteille. Y a vraiment tout ce qu'il faut, ici ! Je me demande ce qui est écrit...

- Attends, Gelgard... C'est de l'alcool, ça... Rassure-moi, t'as quand même pas l'intention de picoler ?

Pris en flagrant délit, Gelgar sera les mâchoires et marmonna :

- Bien sûr que non... L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré...

- Bon, profitez de cette petite accalmie pour reprendre des forces, les jeunes ! Le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon moment. Il n'y a probablement plus de titans en train de rôder, mais bon... On va quand même se relayer pour la garde. Lever du camp quatre heure avant le lever du jour. D'ici là, reposez-vous.

- S'il s'avère que le Mur n'a pas été détruit... Comment ont-ils fait ? s'inquiéta Christa. Par où les titans auraient-ils pu pénétrer autrement ?

- C'est ce qu'on devra tâcher de déterminer demain. Pour le moment, essayez de vous détendre et de récupérer un peu.

Avec un soupir, il monta les marches de la tour afin de se poster au meilleur poste d'observation.

- Si ça se trouve, la situation n'est pas aussi grave qu'on le craignait au départ...

- C'est vrai qu'on s'attendait à une véritable invasion..., fit Gelgar. Mais effectivement, ils ne sont pas très nombreux...

- En fin de compte, les seuls qu'on aura aperçus sont ceux que Mike a flairé... D'ailleurs, il est où ? C'est lui qui était responsable de l'unité ouest. Gelgar ?

- Il est partit occuper les titans... Il doit être sur nos traces mais... Je ne sais pas s'il trouvera la forteresse, la lune est de nouveau cachée...

- Au fait, Conny ? demanda Ymir comme le silence s'installait. Ça donnait quoi du côté de ton village ?

- Il n'en restait pas grand chose, répondit lugubrement l'intéressé. Les titans ont tout ravagé. Mais apparemment, ils n'ont dévoré personne. Tout le monde a dû réussir à s'enfuir à temps. Ça, au moins, c'est un soulagement...

- Attends, tu viens pas de me dire que ton patelin avait été dévasté ?

- Si, les maisons étaient entièrement détruites, mais aucune trace de victimes. S'ils avaient bouffé des gens, il y aurait eu du sang et des restes partout, pas vrai ? Eh ben là, rien du tout.

- Ah, s'étonna Ymir.

- Par contre... Ce qui me perturbe plus qu'un peu, c'est qu'il y en avait un vautré en plein sur la baraque de mes parents... Et en fait... Quelque chose en lui m'a rappelé ma mère... une espèce de ressemblance... Je sais que c'est absurde, mais...

- Encore cette histoire à dormir debout ! s'énerva Reiner. Arrête un peu de divaguer !

- Nan, t'es sérieux !? brailla Yimir, hilare bien que crispée. Ta mère, c'est un titan ? Sans blague ! Comment ça se fait que t'es un nabot, alors ? T'essaie de nous faire marcher, ou quoi ? Il est foireux, ton canular ! Plus invraisemblable, tu meurs ! Je t'ai toujours trouvé un peu neuneu... Mais là, chapeau ! Tu pousse carrément les limites !

Elle éclata à nouveau d'un rire qui semblait un peu forcé, tandis que les autres, incertains, les regardaient alternativement. Hansi avait les yeux baissé, semblant réfléchir.

- Ok, c'est bon... Laisse tomber ! J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer...

- Non mais attends, creusons un peu..., continua Ymir. Ton père aussi, c'est un titan, du coup ? Parce qu'autrement, enfin, tu vois... y'aurait... un léger problème technique.

- Ça suffit ! Lâche-moi la grappe et va donc te pieuter !

- Debout tout le monde ! cria Ellana en descendant vivement les marches. Venez tout de suite au sommet de la tour ! Dépêchez-vous !

Ils grimpèrent tous les marches quatre à quatre et atteignirent rapidement la plateforme la plus élevée de la forteresse...

Ils étaient entouré de titans.

- Les nuages qui cachaient la lune se sont dissipés et là...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ! s'énerva Gelgar. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? On est en pleine nuit, ils ne devraient plus être actifs !

- C... C'est insensé, balbutia Christa.

- Hé, regardez ! brailla Conny. La vache ! Il est immense !

Ils fixèrent, incrédules, le titan de dix-sept mètres, couvert de fourrure, qui passait à grands pas tranquilles à quelques dizaines de mètres de la forteresse. Il ne leur prêta pas le moindre regard, se dirigeant droit vers le Mur.

- C'est un titan, ça !? C'est hallucinant, il a tout d'une bête ! J'en ai jamais vu de pareil !

Ils semblaient tous stupéfait du spécimen. Reiner et Berthold, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, l'observaient avec fascination.

Le plus grand des titans qui entouraient la bâtisse se mit a donner des coups d'épaule dans la tour, tandis que d'autres, plus petits, s'attaquaient à la porte.

- Oh non, c'est pas possible ! gémit Gelgar. Ils ont défoncé la porte ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, cette nuit !?

Il grimpa sur le rebord en dégainant ses lames, apparemment hors de lui.

- Ca commence à bien faire, vos conneries ! J'ai même pas pu m'envoyer une petite rasade au fond du gosier ! Et tout ça à cause de vous !

- Restez en retrait pour l'instant, les jeunes, intima Erwin. Pas le temps d'enfiler vos équipements. On s'en occupe. En avant !

oOo

Arrivé au pied du Mur, le titan à fourrure enfonça ses doigts dans la surface dure, s'assurant des prises suffisamment solides pour supporter son poids, et commença à grimper.

oOo

Gelgar se jeta sur le plus grand des titans, celui qui donnait des coups d'épaule dans la pierre, et évita allègrement la main tendue de celui-ci en lui sectionnant les doigts au passage, juste avant qu'Ellana, qui était passée de l'autre côté, ne lui tranche la nuque.

Le monstre glissa le long de la pierre avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- Mate ça ! Il a écrabouillé les plus petits avec sa grosse carcasse !

Ellana remonta au sommet de la tour.

- La porte est en miette ! les averti-t-elle. Des titans ont pénétré dans la tour ! Redescendez immédiatement et barricadez les accès du mieux possible ! Dépêchez-vous ! Si, par malheur, vous n'arrivez as à le contenir, sans équipement tridimensionnel, ne prenez pas de risques et remontez ici tout de suite !

- Il en arrive encore d'autres ! Ils sont toute une meute ! Au moins le double de toute à l'heure !

- Major ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! cria Eren.

- La dernière fois que tu t'es transformé pour aider, tu as attaqué ta sœur adoptive, je crois !? lâcha Erwin.

- Et la dernière fois que je ne me suis pas transformé, tout le monde est mort !

Erwin grimaça.

- Je pense comme Livaï, fait ce qui te semble juste..., finit-il par souffler.

oOo

Ses réserves de gaz étaient épuisées et son propulseur le lâcherait d'une seconde à l'autre. Gelgar trancha une nouvelle nuque, remonta le long du mur du rempart...

Le propulseur s'arrêta.

Il commença a tomber. Une main le cogna, presque par hasard, et il parvint à s'accrocher à la paroi, près d'un trou percé dans le mur. Plusieurs titans tournèrent vers lui un regard intéressé et s'approchèrent. Gelgar parvint à se hisser par le trou, et rampa sur le sol de pierre. Il saignait abondement d'une plaie à la tête. Il releva les yeux, sentant les titans approcher dans son dos... et son regard tomba sur une bouteille.

- Ah ! Merci, mon Dieu ! soupira-t-il, satisfait de boire une dernière gorgée avant de mourir.

Il saisit la bouteille, ôta le bouchon de liège et porta le goulot à ses lèvres...

Une goutte.

- Ah ! Non... C'est pas vrai... Je suis maudit...

Il pleura silencieusement tandis qu'il large main le saisissait.

- Qui !? Qui a vidé cette bouteille !? hurla-t-il avant que les mâchoires ne se referme sur lui, la main toujours serrée sur la bouteille vide.

oOo

Les titans étaient nombreux. Mais la présence d'Erwin, de Mikasa et de l'escouade d'exploration rendait l'issue du combat plus engageante. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, leur permettant une meilleur visibilité.

Eren avait ardemment réfléchit après qu'Erwin soit repartit combattre. Il avait décidé de prendre le risque.

Ses camarades furent rassurés de constater qu'il s'en prenait uniquement aux titans.

Mikasa tournait autour de son corps, protégeant ses arrières autant qu'Eren protégeait les siens. Le titan et la jeune femme étaient redoutables, et les rangs de l'ennemie ne tardèrent pas à s'éclaircir.

Hansi et Erwin se posèrent ensemble sur un toit afin de se recharger en gaz et en lames. Erwin avait fini de se réapprovisionner, et s'apprêtait à laisser sa place à son amie quand celle-ci poussa un cri hystérique, le doigt tendu vers le nord. Erwin se releva et fixa la direction désignée, le sourire dément d'Hansi ne le rassurait pas vraiment...

Il compris bien vite l'intérêt de la scientifique. Il écarquilla les yeux, ayant du mal à accepter sereinement ce qu'il voyait.

C'était trop gros, trop rapide, trop...

Il était déjà presque sur eux.

- C'est lui ! brailla Hansi, les yeux brillants. C'est le prédateur de titan !

La créature était d'une puissance et d'une férocité indéniable. Mais il ne s'agissait pas, comme le pensait Hansi au départ, d'une espèce inconnue. Il s'agissait bien d'un titan. Mais un titan si différent de tous ceux connus jusqu'alors qu'il était difficile de le mettre dans le même panier.

Il ne dépassait pas les quatre mètres de haut. Pourtant, il était plus impressionnant qu'Eren sous sa forme titanesque, et même plus que le Cuirassé lui-même.

Quadrupède, ce titan évoquait plus un guépard qu'un être humanoïde comme les autres titans. Ses pattes, longues et puissantes, le propulsaient à une vitesse terrifiante. Ses 'mains' ressemblaient pourtant plus à celles d'un crocodile qu'à des pattes de félin. Son corps, souple et musclé, couvert d'une sorte de fourrure rase, était fuselé, presque squelettique. Il arborait ce qui ressemblait à une crinière, très semblable à celle d'une hyène, bien que plus fournie, dressée comme pour donner une impression de volume, et ses yeux, aussi rougeoyants que la braise, semblaient promettre les feux de l'Enfer. Son visage, seule partie dont la forme rappelait l'humain, était plus pâle que le reste de son corps, apparemment dépourvu du poil ras, de même que son ventre et la face intérieure des membres. Son épouvantable gueule, d'où pointaient d'innombrables dents aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs et presque aussi longues qu'une lame, laissait échapper, en panaches de vapeur, son souffle rauque. Une queue, bardée de pointes à son extrémité et pourvue d'une sorte de membrane extensible, lui donnait une longueur de près de vingt mètres.

Erwin fut tiré de sa torpeur par un titan qui était entré dans la cour de la forteresse et qui se dirigeait vers lui en titubant. Il s'apprêtait à bondir pour s'occuper du monstre, quand il eut un doute : à la vitesse à laquelle l'autre créature arrivait...

Il se retourna. La créature était à une vingtaine de mètre du mur au sommet duquel ils étaient perchés, Hansi et lui. Le prédateur les aurait bien avant le titan de la cour...

Hansi, immobile face au monstre, était figée d'admiration.

Avec un rugissement, Eren se jeta en avant et fonça sur la créature, qui l'évita avec une effroyable facilité, laissant Eren, emporté par son propre élan, tomber à genoux sur le sol. Le monstre rentra les épaules et bondit.

- Hansi, baisse-toi ! cria Erwin en attrapant la scientifique.

Ils tombèrent tout deux à terre, sur le dos, et purent contempler, comme au ralentit, le ventre blafard du titan quadrupède voler au dessus d'eux. Les pointes de la queue rasèrent le rempart, laissant de profonds sillons dans la pierre alors que le monstre atterrissait... sur le dos du titan de la cour.

Erwin et Hansi se redressèrent juste à temps pour voir la créature plaquer le titan au sol et lui arracher la nuque d'un coup de dent.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Ta dam !^^ Ii des' ne ? Il y a beaucoup de réécriture dans ce chapitre, mais du coup, on a l'impression que ça suit vraiment l'original sans vraiment s'en éloigner, non ? Je retranscrit aussi fidèlement que possible les mangas papiers pour que ma fic semble plus authentique. Désolé si vous trouvez ça barbant de relire des parties que vous connaissez déjà... Donc voilà...

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du Prédateur. Est-ce qu'il est bien ? Il combattra dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de patience ^^

Il faut vraiment que je me remette sérieusement à l'écriture de cette fic, que j'ai un peu laissé tomber, je dois l'avouer... J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 10 mais avec les papiers, le déménagement et tout... Je sais que ce ne sont pas vraiment des excuses mais bon... Je préfère avoir quelques chapitres d'avance au cas où... Gambate ! Je vais m'y remettre (le petit dragon retrousse ses manches... avant de les remettre en place) Fait froid XD ! (en fait, j'ai emménagé dans un appart de la vieille ville, pierre et poutres apparentes, vous voyez le genre... et le gaz n'est pas encore ouvert XD, le technicien passe demain pour le mettre en route, du coup, je me les pèles !)... Eh puis... là je suis occupé... j'écrirai un peu plus tard... ce soir... ou demain, peut-être... Arg ! Je suis incorrigible ! XD La procrastination personnifiée !

Sur ce gros délire, je vous laisse, j'ai mes derniers épisodes de 'Hikaru no go' à regarder ^^

A la semaine prochaine !Laissez-moi vos commentaires. Bisous, chocolats, demandes en mariage et autres câlins sont les bienvenus^^

Vot' 'tit dragon préféré (j'espère).


	6. 6, le nom de Livaï

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (Hajime Isayama). Le terme de 'Rossignol' est emprunté aux Elder Scrolls et est donc la propriété de Bethesda Game Studio.

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï/Eren.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

**Attention : cette fic (et je ne l'ai pas précisé auparavant) est _bourrée _de spoils !**

J'ai mis une semaine de plus à poster ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouvais que deux reviews étaient peu pour mon dernier chapitre. Du coup, j'ai fait traîner la parution de ce chapitre une semaine supplémentaire, histoire de vous faire mariner^^. Si vous me laissez encore que deux reviews, je mettrai deux semaines encore à poster le chapitre 7. Et si je n'ai qu'une review, j'attendrai un mois XD. Ca me laisse du temps pour écrire car j'ai beaucoup négligé l'écriture de cette fic, depuis un mois... Donc, si vous voulez un chapitre par semaine, prouvez-moi que vous voulez la suite.

Le titre du chapitre veux tout dire : il s'agit bien des révélations sur les origines de Lilou^^ On voit aussi à quel point le Prédateur mérite bien son nom !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

DarkRockelle : Je te répond ici ^^ Je suis heureux que tu n'ai pas eu l'impression de 'fin bâclée'. Et oui, 'Shingeki no Kyojin' babille beaucoup XD. J'espère que tu réussis malgré tout à suivre ma fic... Sinon, je peut peut-être de faire un résumé par PM ? La fic inspirée de 'torso' s'appelle 'Rakenhar'. C'est une fic en 8 petits chapitres que je commencerait à poster un de ces jours... Je suis tellement dans 'Prédateurs' que j'hésite à publier deux fics en même temps, même si elles sont de deux catégories différentes... Pour le OS sur 'Dark Angel'... C'est une idée à creuser... Mais je t'avoue ne pas avoir réellement d'idée sur quoi écrire. Est-ce que tu as une idée précise en tête ? Moi je vise des études de lutherie (fabrication et réparation de guitares), il n'y a qu'une école en France, 14 sélectionnés par ans... et j'ai été pris^^ Le problème, c'est que la formation (rien que la première année) est très onéreuse XD et personne ne veut la payer (ni Pôle Emploi, ni la Région, ni la Mission Locale...) Bref, je me tourne vers le mécénat... On verra ce que ça donne... Et ça fait deux fois que tu m'envoi ton adresse mail sans qu'elle me parvienne XD Ça me fait 'voici mon adresse mail : ' et un blanc XD Je sais pas pourquoi...

Mirra : Oui, pas beaucoup de suspense XD Désolé... Cela dit, c'était tellement gros... Enfin, je fais ce que je peux. Gambate !^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Hinanoyuki : Merci pour le chocolat, ça fait du bien !^^ J'ai le chauffage maintenant, c'est bon. Pour ce qui est du 'pedigree' de notre Prédateur adoré... Euh... Bah c'est en fait un extrême... La plupart des titans sont humanoïdes, on en a un à fourrure, Ymir a des griffes et des crocs alors... J'ai poussé la force encore un peu... Pis Lilou est pas un humain normal ! Alors, il ne sera pas un titan normal ! C'est peut-être une excuse simpliste mais c'est mon seul justificatif^^ Bisous !

BONNE LECTURE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 6 : le nom de Livaï**

Le titan eut juste le temps de pousser un râle d'agonie que le quadrupède prenait à nouveau son essor pour bondir par dessus le rempart suivant. Il croqua deux petits titans et, n'en trouvant pas d'autre, s'immobilisa.

Il sembla contempler la forteresse et les petits humains perchés de part et d'autre autour de lui. Personne n'osait bouger ou se montrer agressif envers lui.

Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant davantage sa crinière, et gronda, avant de tourner la tête vers le Mur.

Le titan à fourrure, ne prêtant pas attention au combat, avait continué son ascension. Il était presque arrivé en haut du Mur.

Le titan quadrupède gronda de nouveau, d'un grondement si profond qu'ils eurent l'impression que le sol tremblaient sous leurs pieds. Le monstre sembla renâcler, et, d'un puissant coup de postérieurs, se rua vers le Mur.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques foulées pour être au pied de la grand masse de pierre, et il bondit à nouveau. Des griffes, recourbées, sortirent de ses phalanges, et il s'agrippa vivement à la paroi, bondissant souplement pour monter le Mur. Il était si rapide qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques bonds pour rejoindre son congénère.

Il bondit, et referma sa puissante gueule sur une cuisse poilue. Le titan à fourrure, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, rugit, de surprise et de douleur, et balança son bras vers son agresseur, qui l'évita sans même lâcher la jambe.

Le prédateur rentra les griffes, et n'était désormais plus accroché au Mur, seulement pendu à la patte de l'autre titan par la force de ses mâchoires. Tel une murène voulant couper un tentacule de poulpe, le quadrupède se mit à tourner sur lui même, aidé d'un puissant coup de rein.

La jambe du titan à fourrure fut obligée de suivre le mouvement et, après s'être entièrement désarticulée au niveau de la hanche, les muscles se déchirèrent avec un bruit immonde.

Lâchant le membre sectionné et se rattrapant à la paroi, le prédateur infligea le même traitement à la seconde jambe. Le titan à fourrure ne pouvait rien faire, sinon gémir sa douleur, ne pouvant lâcher prise à cette hauteur.

Tout était si rapide qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de régénérer ses blessures. Les moignons de ses jambes fumaient abondement.

Le titan prédateur remonta au niveau des épaules de sa proie, et saisi un bras. Mais le titan à fourrure ne lâcha pas le Mur, ne permettant pas à son bourreau de lui tordre le bras jusqu'à l'arrachement. Grognant apparemment de frustration, le monstre s'immobilisa. Sa peau se recouvrit d'une couche luisante et solide, si semblable à la carapace du Cuirassé. Devenu soudain deux fois plus lourd qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et assurant sa prise sur le bras, le prédateur lâcha le Mur, se laissant tomber.

Etant donné le poids et la vitesse, le bras s'arracha d'un coup, emportant en même temps une partie des muscles dorsaux et ouvrant une large fente dans l'abdomen, laissant les viscères plonger dans le vide.

Mortellement rapide, le prédateur se dépâtit de sa lourde cuirasse et remonta avant que le corps déchiré du titan à fourrure ne bascule dans le vide. D'une patte, il écrasa le visage de sa proie contre la pierre. Désormais, il n'offrirait plus aucune résistance. Le corps était traversé de quelques spasmes irréguliers, faisant tressauter le corps mutilé. Ouvrant largement la gueule, le monstre planta ses crocs dans la nuque fragile, et arracha un large morceau la chair.

Il lâcha la tête du titan à fourrure, et laissa le corps grotesque chuter sur plus de quarante mètre avant de s'effondrer avec les membres et organes qui avaient jadis formés un tout, et poussa un grognement satisfait.

Sur les remparts de la forteresse, le bataillon d'exploration avait assisté, silencieux, à la scène. A présent que le monstre tournait son regard brûlant vers eux, et ayant vu de quoi il était capable, beaucoup tremblèrent et se sentirent sur le point de défaillir.

La créature bondit, et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe d'humains terrifiés, la tête haute pour ne pas laisser traîner sa prise au sol.

Aucun ne bougea, craignant d'engager involontairement les hostilités. Pourtant, quand il ne fut plus qu'à une faible distance des premiers soldats, il s'immobilisa.

Hansi, n'y tenant plus, se jeta en avant, oubliant que ses réserves de gaz et de lames étaient quasiment à sec.

Elle atterrit à quelques mètres du prédateur, lequel la regarda s'approcher.

- Hansi..., souffla Erwin, n'osant parler plus fort.

La scientifique se planta à deux mètres de la créature, ne pouvant apparemment pas se retenir de l'observer de plus près.

- Salut, toi ! souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La créature la considéra un moment puis secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttes de sang dans tous les sens, avant de pencher un peu la tête vers la petite humaine. Il ouvrit la gueule, laissant s'échapper le morceau sanglant qu'il avait jusque là gardé, et qui pendait entre ses antérieurs.

- Ah... C'est... C'est un cadeau ? demanda Hansi.

Le monstre souffla et tourna les talons, laissant une Hansi face à un gros morceau sanguinolent.

- Mais... Attend ! cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Apparemment peu désireux de se faire poursuivre, il bondit par dessus le rempart et galopa vers le nord, de là d'où il était venu. En moins d'une minute, il n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

- Bah... Merde, alors, balbutia Hansi. Je lui ai fait peur...

Personne ne lui fit de remarque, mais tous descendirent de leurs postes et la rejoignirent.

L'aube pointait et, de là où ils étaient, ils purent constater qu'aucune brèche n'était visible.

- Bon, finit par souffler Erwin. Finalement, il n'y a pas de faille... J'aurait presque préféré, au moins, on aurait su d'où ils étaient arrivés... Rassemblez vos affaires, on rentre au quartier général !

- Et pour mon cadeau ? Comment on le ramènne ? demanda sérieusement Hansi.

- Ton... Hansi ! On ne va pas se trimbaler trois tonnes de viande de titan !

- Il me l'a offert !

- Il ne t'as rien offert du tout ! s'énerva Reiner. Tu l'as tellement ennuyé qu'il à lâcher son truc, c'est tout !

Hansi sembla vexée, mais fixa soudain son regard sur son 'cadeau'.

- Hansi, viens, on...

- Attend !

Hansi resta immobile quelques secondes, puis :

- Regarde !

Erwin obtempéra, et observa à son tour la masse charnelle.

- Mais... Ça bouge ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

- Quoi !?

- C'est l'humain ! s'extasia Hansi. Il faut le sortir de là et l'immobiliser ! Il va nous révéler des tas de choses !

oOo

Ce fut sans avoir vu le moindre titan qu'il atteignirent, quelques heures plus tard, le quartier général, chargé de leur prisonnier.

Avec le fiasco de leur mission dans la forêt des arbres géants, ils craignaient tous la réaction des autorités à leur retour dans la capitale. La prise du jour pourrait peut-être leur sauver la mise...

Il ne leur avait pas fallut plus de quelques minutes pour trancher le 'cadeau' d'Hansi et en sortir l'humain, apparemment vidé de toute énergie.

Il s'agissait d'un homme entre quarante et cinquante ans, grand et maigre à faire peur. D'une certaine façon, il était semblable à son titan. Une allure commune de bête, peut-être...

On avait grandement félicité Eren pour son contrôle sur son titan lors de l'attaque. Il n'y avait eu aucun faux pas et ils en étaient tous soulagés. Mikasa avait hâte de retrouver son frère et de reprendre leur discussion là où ils avaient dû l'abandonner la veille. Aussi fut-elle touchée de voir que Livaï les attendait dans la cour du château. Bien que la bâtisse soit entourée de profondes cuves et fortifiée, elle avait craint qu'un ou plusieurs titans ne parviennent à passer et s'en prenne à son frère blessé.

Mikasa n'était pas la seule à se réjouir de retrouver son caporal-chef en bonne forme et, bien qu'ils ne se permettent que rarement de plaisanter avec leur supérieur, certains n'hésitèrent pas à le charrier, assurant, comme Hansi, qu'ils ne voyaient pas la différence entre les moments où Livaï combattait avec eux et ceux où il était absent. Livaï ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil en direction de la scientifique.

Une fois le pied à terre, ils entourèrent le prisonnier et aidèrent Hansi et Erwin à le transporter au sous-sol, là où il serait dangereux pour lui de se transformer. Mais Hansi devait malheureusement se montrer patiente, car malgré ses efforts, l'homme ne se réveillait pas.

Mikasa se dirigea tranquillement vers Livaï, cherchant à donner l'impression d'avoir un simple rapport de confiance avec celui-ci.

- Tu vas bien ? souffla-t-elle pour que personne ne l'entende.

Son frère acquiesça sans la regarder, et Mikasa se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était pâle, de profondes cernes assombrissaient son regard et ses yeux semblaient ternes et fatigués. Il semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Rien... Je crois... Qu'il est temps de tout dire... ou presque...

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ?

- J'ai réfléchi... Ils ont le droit de savoir. _Tu _as le droit de savoir... qui je suis. Je crains par dessus tout leurs réactions. Et en même temps, je sais que je peux compter sur eux... Mais ça me pèse beaucoup trop... Surtout qu'un nouveau secret me pèse... Ça fait trop, il faut que je lâche quelque chose...

Sa sœur acquiesça, comprenant le combat interne qui se jouait.

- Je serais avec toi, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu ais fait par le passé, affirma-t-elle.

Livaï la fixa, rassuré par le regard déterminé qu'elle montrait.

- Bon..., lâcha-t-il après un moment. J'ai hâte d'entendre le récit de ce qui s'est passé pour vous. Moi, je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort...

Il n'attendit pas l'approbation de sa sœur et traversa la cour, claudiquant malgré sa béquille, et entra dans le château.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Livaï ? demanda Erwin, une fois le récit terminé.

- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? Vous avez eut de la chance que cette bestiole ne vous attaque pas...

- Il est intelligent, c'est indéniable ! s'écria Hansi. Il a vu qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la même technique pour le bras que pour les jambes, alors il a volontairement augmenté son poids pour compenser ! Et il a laisser l'humain intact pour nous l'apporter !

Livaï soupira.

- S'il tient tellement à nous aider, pourquoi s'est-il enfuit ? grogna-t-il.

- Sûrement qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache de qui il s'agit.

- Donc, ça pourrait aussi bien être un piège.

Ils restèrent muets. La remarque était malheureusement pertinente. Hansi semblait prête à faire confiance à cet étrange titan, mais l'avis des autres semblait plus mitigé.

- Et notre nouveau colocataire ? finit par reprendre Livaï.

- Eh bien, il semble dans un sommeil profond. Eren était aussi dans un drôle d'état quand il est sortit de son titan, la première fois. Il va falloir attendre plusieurs heures... J'aviserai.

Le caporal-chef acquiesça, le regard sombre, et, après un long silence, il déclara :

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... à tous.

La salle sembla très intéressée, et les yeux se fixèrent avec curiosité sur lui.

- Quand je suis arrivé dans le bataillon d'exploration, il y a huit ans, j'ai gardé le silence sur moi, sur mon passé et les raisons qui m'avaient conduites parmi vous. Beaucoup de ceux qui m'ont connu au début sont déjà mort. En fait, il ne reste plus qu'Erwin, Hansi, Thomas... et Mike s'il est encore en vie puisque vous n'avez pas de nouvelles. Vous avez respecté mon silence. Pourtant, il était légitime que vous désiriez savoir à qui vous aviez affaire... Dans le bataillon d'exploration, on ne doit souvent sa survie qu'à la confiance qu'on s'accorde les uns les autres... Vous m'avez fait confiance sans rien savoir de moi... J'aurais dû tout vous dire plus tôt, quand Auruo, Erd, Ness, Gunther et Petra étaient encore là. Eux aussi méritaient amplement la vérité...

- Livaï..., souffla Erwin. Ne te sens pas obligé. Nous avons confiance en toi. Peu importe...

- Toi plus que les autres, tu aurais dû être au courant. Que sais-tu de moi, Erwin ? Seulement que le général Zackley m'a amené à toi il y a huit ans en te demandant de m'intégrer à ton équipe sans que j'ai eu de formation préalable. Tu dois te demander pourquoi le général en personne est venu te faire cette requête, non ?

- Bien sûr... Il ne se déplace jamais. J'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être un membre éloigné de sa famille et qu'il prenait la chose à cœur... Je n'avais pas le droit de poser de questions. Aux archives, ton dossier et classé 'secret d'état' et je n'ai jamais pu y accéder...

- Et pourtant tu me fais confiance.

Erwin hocha la tête. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

- Livaï n'est pas mon nom de famille. C'est mon prénom. Mon vrai nom est Ackerman.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que Jean ne demande :

- Ackerman ? Comme Mikasa ?

- Oui, comme Mikasa. En fait... Mikasa est ma sœur.

Des exclamations choquée fusèrent dans la salle. Il n'était pas une seule personne qui n'ait les yeux écarquillés, mis à part les deux concernés.

Eren était sous le choque. Depuis quand passait-il à côté sans le savoir ?

Au delà de la surprise, Christa était plus que rassurée, elle comprenait désormais pourquoi ils semblaient si liés, et ne craignait désormais plus rien de Mikasa. Il lui semblait désormais logique qu'elle ne constitue pas une rivale.

Armin avait les yeux clos. Bizarrement, la nouvelle tombait juste comme une pièce de puzzle manquante. Comme beaucoup de membres du bataillon, il s'était déjà dit que leur caporal-chef et Mikasa iraient bien ensemble. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. La même forme de visage, la même peau et les cheveux d'un noir hors du commun. Il n'avait jamais pensé à une éventuelle familiarité. Mikasa était d'un type plus asiatique tandis que Livaï avait le profil européen. De plus, Armin avait un peu connu les parents de Mikasa quand ils étaient petits. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'un frère. Il se rappelait aussi la fois, peu de temps auparavant, lorsqu'Eren avait utilisé sa forme de titan pour reboucher la porte détruite de Trost, où, de dos, il avait cru reconnaître Mikasa, alors qu'il s'agissait de Livaï. La ressemblance, de dos, l'avait frappée. Il s'était sentit stupide après coup d'avoir confondu sa meilleur amie avec un parfait inconnu, mais il comprenait maintenant.

- T'es sérieux ? balbutia Hansi, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

- S'il-vous-plaît, chuchota Livaï. C'est assez dur pour moi comme ça. J'aimerai me débarrasser de ça au plus vite. Après, libre à vous de me demander de quitter vos rangs. Mais pour l'instant... laissez-moi parler...

Tous se turent.

- Je suis né dans un petit village dans la montagne. Ma mère était d'origine asiatique et mon père européen. J'avais une petite sœur, plus jeune que moi de cinq ans : Mikasa. Quand j'ai eut huit ans, j'ai été enlevé par des bandits. J'ai été transporté pendant des jours sans pouvoir voir où j'étais et j'ai fini par être vendu comme esclave à un boucher dans un vieux hameau du nom de Rostov. Au bout de deux ans, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, sans savoir où aller... J'ignorait simplement la direction de mon village natal, et personne n'en connaissait le nom lorsque je le demandais... J'ai fini par rejoindre la capitale, où j'ai traîné dans les rues comme beaucoup de gamins. J'ai commencé à voler. D'abord pour me nourrir, ensuite pour nourrir d'autres gosses... et finalement pour gagner ma vie. Un type, Kenny, qui vivait dans les bas-fonds, m'a pris sous son aile et m'a élevé. Il m'a permis de survivre le temps que je comprenne les mécanisme de la survie dans les souterrains... J'ai fait mes preuves auprès de la Guilde des Voleurs des bas-fonds de la capitale, et je suis vite devenu une référence dans le domaine des cambriolages de grandes envergures... On m'a aussi confié quelques têtes... Des politiciens qui voulaient la morts de concurrents ou d'autres hommes qu'il jugeait compromettants pour leur carrière... Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir qui méritait de vivre ou pas. On me payait pour tuer une cible sans poser de questions. J'avais douze ans lorsque les Rossignols m'ont contactés. Beaucoup croient que les Rossignols n'existent pas réellement et qu'ils ne sont que des légendes urbaines... C'est faux. Ils existent et j'ai été l'un d'eux... J'ai eu de plus gros contrats. Des cambriolages de banques et l'assassinat du général de l'époque, Langh. Jusqu'au jour où un voleur, torturé pour un simple vol à la tire, à donné mon nom, disant que j'étais réputé et que j'avais mystérieusement quitté la Guilde. Il a dit que j'avais forcément rejoint les Rossignols. La Garnison m'a tendu une embuscade et j'ai été capturé, même si je leur ai donné du fil à retordre... En même temps, de l'autre côté de la ville, ils ont capturé deux autres Rossignols, un peu par hasard. Ils ont crus que je les avait dénoncé. Depuis, la Confrérie des Rossignols à mit un prix sur ma tête... Une fois en prison, le nouveau général, Zackley, est venu en personne me voir. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il souffrait de la perte de Langh, son mentor, et que ses nouvelles fonctions dans un bureau ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment... Il m'a 'étudié' un moment, et au bout de quelques jours, il m'a fait conduire dans un grand hangar et m'a donné un harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. J'ai dû me prêter à toutes sortes de tests avant d'être reconduit dans ma cellule, sous le palais. Deux jours plus tard, il est revenu me voir et m'a laisser le choix : la guillotine, comme tout voleur le mérite, les travaux forcés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... ou le bataillon d'exploration. Evidemment, j'ai opté pour la troisième option... J'ai passé trois mois dans un camp d'entraînement secret avant que Zackley ne me conduise en personne auprès d'Erwin, qui venait d'être nommé major. Il lui a ordonné de me prendre dans son équipe sans poser de questions. Pour ma sécurité, mon prénom est devenu mon nom, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des Rossignols. Et je n'ai jamais eu à m'inventer un nouveau prénom. On me connait comme 'Livaï' et c'est tout...

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Mikasa avait bêtement envie de serrer son frère contre elle, mais elle doutait d'y arriver sans que celui-ci ne lui en colle une. Elle était choquée de ses révélations, mais elle pouvait bien sûr comprendre qu'à dix ans, venant de s'échapper d'un esclavagisme, un enfant faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre, quitte à devenir un bandit lui-même. Elle était très fière du courage qu'avait montré son frère en dévoilant ainsi son passé.

- Mais alors..., finit par s'étonner Jean, sortant en premier de la torpeur générale. Depuis le début... Vous et Mikasa...

- Non, répondit la jeune femme. Livaï le savait. Mais comme je n'ai rien dit, il a pensé que je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. En vérité, à sa disparition, nos parents étaient si tristes qu'ils ont cessé de parler de lui. Comme j'étais toute petite, je l'ai oublié. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a sauvé du titan, dans la forêt des arbres géants, que je me suis souvenu...

- C'est dingues... Et nous qui pensions que vous alliez bien ensemble...

Mikasa rosit.

- Vous pensiez tous... ?

- Bah, oui...

- Alors du coup, avec Eren, tu as deux frères ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de familiarité avec Jäger, grommela le caporal-chef.

Sasha pouffa.

- Dommage ! fit-elle. Il y a une certaine ressemblance entre vous deux aussi ! Vous êtes sûr de ne rien nous cacher d'autre ?

Livaï lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer tant elle voulu s'excuser.

- Livaï. J'ai confiance en toi.

Erwin était de toute évidence parfaitement sérieux, et Livaï eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme quittait ses épaules.

- Depuis huit ans que je te connais, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Peu m'importe ce que tu as fait auparavant. Maintenant je sais. Et je te remercie de la confiance que tu nous accorde en nous racontant tout ça. Mais ça ne change pas ce que je pense de toi. Tu as prouvé bien assez souvent que tu méritais notre pleine confiance.

- Erwin..., souffla Livaï, sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Maintenant que tout est dit, il se fait tard. Il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Surtout toi, Livaï, tu as une mine à faire peur. Tu as l'air épuisé. Vas te reposer. Tu vois, tu nous a dis toute la vérité et il n'y a aucun problème ! Sois tranquille, maintenant !

Il sortit, suivit des autres membres du bataillon d'exploration, qui décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de le laisser seul avec sa sœur dans la pièce.

Quand ils furent tous sortis, Mikasa s'approcha.

- Tout s'est bien passé...

Il acquiesça mollement. Elle sut que quelque chose le perturbait encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as tout dis et ils ne t'ont pas jugé...

- Non, Mikasa... Je n'ai pas _tout _dis... Et je ne sais pas si j'oserai un jour le faire...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voili, voilou ^^. J'ai une idée de OS depuis un moment sur l'entrée de Livaï au bataillon d'exploration. Comment ses aptitudes ont été repérées et comment il à été conduit auprès d'Erwin. Bref, j'ai déjà assez de mal à continuer cette fic (en plus, je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de la fin) sans me mettre à écrire autre chose ! Si je le sens, je m'y mettrais, mais je préfère attendre d'être psychologiquement plus dispo^^.

Laissez vos commentaires, je n'en ai eu qu'un pour le chapitre 4 et que deux pour le chapitre 5. Alors, soyez sympas^^.

Bisous !

Emy.


	7. 7, questions

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (Hajime Isayama).

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï/Eren.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

Attention : cette fic est _bourrée _de spoils !

Voilà les deux premiers bisous-bisous d'Eren et Livaï ^^ Je voulait faire traîner la parution de ce chapitre mais j'avais hâte de poster le rapprochement de nos deux tourtereaux...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Camila19 : Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas regarder les avis d'obsèques^^ Content de voir que tu respire encore assez pour faire une telle tirade^^. Je sais combien de personnes lisent mes fics (on a le chiffre dans les statistiques quand on est auteur). Mais quand une fic est lu dix fois et que tu as deux rev, d'accord. Mais quand la fic est lu trois mil fois et que tu as deux rev en un chapitre... je trouve ça assez frustrant... Mais bon ! Alors comme ça, vous avez l'air de deux tarées dans les vestiaires à cause de moi ? lol. Bah voilà, comme j'ai eu de bons retours pour le chapitre 6, je poste sans attendre le suivant ! J'espère qu'il te plaira (et à ton amie aussi) mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis sur ce chapitre vu qu'on a droit à deux bisous-bisous d'Eren et Livaï^^ Olà ! Je te vois tout de suite la bave aux lèvre ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder ! Va donc lire !

Mirra : Oui (sniff) je suis pas fort pour le suspense XD Désoulé...

RouRou : Merci de ta venue^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Il se passe ENFIN des chose entre nos deux persos^^

Hinanoyuki : Oui je tiens à la vie, j'ai tant de choses à faire... Ecrire tout plein d'autre fic, jouer à Oblivion et Skyrim jusqu'à l'overdose, jouer au go, et plein d'autre trucs... Pourquoi ? (regard innocent) Voilà la suite (et oui, c'est le titan prédateur qu'on l'appellera, ça sonne bien...) ^^

Levicchi Ackerman : Ah, la terminale... Je m'en rappelle... Je faisait pas mes devoirs et j'ai à peine réviser avant le bac... Heureusement que tu es plus studieuse que je ne l'étais... J'ai quand même eu mon bac L avec mention lol. L'histoire ne va pas prendre un chemin complètement différent de l'original. Je suis toujours les tomes papiers pour avoir une base solide. Le fait de garder les grandes ligne donne un aspect plus réel et plus convainquant à l'histoire. Un truc complètement à côté paraîtrait hors du contexte (ce qui ne veut pas dire que l'histoire ne serait pas bien). Je sais déjà exactement ce que je veux mettre dans le OS... mais il faut l'écrire... Je pense bientôt m'y mettre. Je fini juste d'écrire le OS sur HP 'Le Jeu de l'Amour et du Hasard' et je m'y et, promis !^^Pour la question : 'à quand l'approfondissement de la relation Eren x Livaï ?', c'est dans ce chapitre-ci^^ Et oui, j'ai lu jusqu'au bout de ton 'pavé' lol^^ Quand à Christa... Je la plaindrait si j'étais toi... Elle n'a aucune chance.

BONNE LECTURE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 7 : questions**

Le lendemain, il était prévu qu'ils restent au calme. Erwin devait, étant donné l'ampleur des événements récents, se rendre au district de Stohess pour remettre un rapport qui serait transmis à la capitale. La population du Mur Rose avait afflué dans les districts du Mur Sina. Les vivres, malgré les réserves, allaient certainement bientôt manquer.

La journée était donc à l'entraînement et à l'entretient du matériel. Mais, même avec ces activités, ils eurent presque le temps de s'ennuyer.

Eren s'était éloigné des autres pour inspecter son harnais et le nettoyer en profondeur, lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos, en même temps qu'il sentit naître à nouveau cette étrange sensation qui l'avait prise deux jours plus tôt. Se retournant, il découvrit Livaï, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, et qui le contemplait avec un regard sérieux.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Eren.

Le caporal-chef ferma la porte et s'avança. Il contourna la table et s'assit en face d'Eren, croisant les jambes sur un angle de la table, comme il avait coutume de le faire.

- Tu sais, Jäger, je laisse les questions techniques à Hansi, d'habitude... Mais j'aime savoir à qui et à quoi j'ai affaire. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas grand chose de ce que tu vivais en étant un titan...

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant apparemment, et Eren n'osa pas l'interrompre.

- Ne t'attends pas à un interrogatoire complet et farfelu de ma part, fini-t-il par reprendre. Cela dit... J'aimerai bien savoir... ce que ça fait.

- Ce que ça fait ? répéta Eren sans vraiment comprendre le sens de la question.

Livaï soupira, apparemment las du manque de jugeote de son vis-à-vis.

- Est-ce que tu as absolument besoin de te mutiler ? Et jusqu'à quel point ? Comment fais-tu pour le contrôler ? Comment tu fais pour te régénérer ? Et comment tu fais pour en... sortir ? J'apprécierais d'être au courant, si jamais on a un pépin un jour et que tu reste 'bloqué'... Je n'éprouve pas le même intérêt qu'Hansi, mais j'ai tout de même besoin de certaines informations... Juste au cas où...

Eren, immobile, réfléchit aux paroles de son supérieur. Les questions étaient légitimes, effectivement. Mais Eren ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt que le caporal-chef manifestait pour ses transformations. Jusqu'à présent, le caporal-chef avait plutôt montré du dédain, voir même du mépris, pour l'état d'Eren.

- Pourquoi poser ces questions maintenant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je te l'ai dis, tu n'écoutes donc jamais ! Je me suis rendu compte que j'en savais moins que ce que je devrais. Même les recrues en savent plus long que moi sur le sujet...

- Eh bien..., commença-t-il finalement. Je dois être blessé pour pouvoir me transformer... Ou le faire moi-même.

- Mais tu ne te transforme pas forcément lorsque tu es blessé ?

- Non, il faut que je sois blessé et que je veuille me transformer.

- Pourquoi du sang ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je sais juste que sans, ça ne marche pas...

Livaï ne répondit rien, attendant qu'Eren poursuive, gardant un air détaché et jouant distraitement avec le lacet d'une de ses bottes.

- Après... Je sais qu'il faut que je me morde très fort pour que ça fonctionne. Pour ce qui est de le contrôler... La première fois, je n'ai rien contrôlé du tout... J'ai attaqué les autres titans par instinct jusqu'à m'effondrer. La deuxième fois, je n'ai rien eu à contrôler puisque je ne m'étais pas transformé entièrement... C'était juste pour parer le coup de canon et protéger Armin et Mikasa... La troisième fois, j'étais comme dans un rêve... J'étais chez moi, avec mes parents et Mikasa. Tout allait bien... Et puis j'ai vu Armin par la fenêtre... il me disait de sortir, de me reprendre et de combattre... Mais je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça...

Eren regardait un nœud dans le bois de la table, se concentrant pour répondre tandis que Livaï l'observait attentivement, une main crispée sur son genou.

- Et puis, à force qu'il me parle des titans et de la guerre, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce que je voyais n'existait pas... Que je rêvais... Et je me suis réveillé. Et là, je le contrôlait... La quatrième fois, vous étiez là. Je n'ai créé qu'un bras... La cinquième fois, c'était contre le titan féminin, et je l'ai contrôlé tout de suite aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en arrache... Et la dernière fois aussi, à Utgard, je l'ai contrôlé directement... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui à changé mais il ne prend plus le dessus.

Il leva les yeux vers son supérieur, qui fixait durement le même nœud de bois que lui précédemment.

- Caporal-chef ? appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci sembla sortir de sa torpeur et le fixa.

- Et... pour sortir ? Comment tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas... En fait, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux. Et quand je le veux, je ne vois plus à travers les yeux du titan mais à travers les miens. Je suis dans la nuque, enlisé dans sa chair. Alors je tire, et la nuque s'ouvre pour me laisser sortir...

- Ça s'ouvre tout seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ça ?

- Mais... rien...

- Et pour te régénérer ? Tu fais comment ?

- Ça aussi, ça se fait tout seul...

Livaï gronda en se levant.

- En fait, tu sais rien du tout, quoi... Je perd mon temps à te poser des questions... Tu ne m'aide absolument pas.

- Je suis désolé, caporal-chef ! fit Eren en se levant à son tour. Je vous dis tout ce que je sais, je vous le jure !

- Ça va... T'excite pas comme ça, Jäger...

- Eren.

- Mmm ?

- Vous... Mikasa est comme une sœur pour moi. Et vous êtes son frère, alors... Je pensais... qu'on pourrait peut-être... s'appeler par nos prénoms...

Livaï resta silencieux un moment, considérant la demande de son cadet.

- Si tu veux, finit-il par soupirer avec une lassitude évidente. Cela dit... J'aimerai savoir... Est-ce que tu me considère comme un frère ?

Eren se mordit la lèvre.

- Non. Je ne vous considérerais jamais comme tel. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que je ne vous ai pas en estime mais... C'est différent...

Livaï acquiesça distraitement.

- Dites-moi... Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Mikasa et vous... Vous venez de vous retrouver... Je pensais que vous passeriez beaucoup de temps ensemble, désormais... Pour rattraper le temps perdu...

- Non... Je ne suis pas très loquace... Et Mikasa et moi... On est un peu comme des inconnus... Le même sang nous lie, c'est vrai. Mais on ne se connait pas. Et je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait vraiment comment briser la glace. Ça viendra... Petit à petit.

- Je comprends.

Comme Livaï semblait soudain gêné, Eren voulu le rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il fit un pas en posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Livaï tourna le regard vers lui. La respiration d'Eren se bloqua. Un feu intense semblait s'être soudain déclenché dans sa poitrine. Un instinct bestial tentait de prendre le contrôle de ses mouvements. Le même instinct que lorsqu'il était transformé. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait la présence du titan en étant humain.

- Jäger... Eren ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai chaud... Vous... m'attirez...

Livaï voulu répondre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler le moindre son que les lèvres d'Eren s'étaient déjà collées aux siennes.

Eren savoura la douceur des lèvres de son supérieur. Une seconde. Une seule. Parce que la seconde suivante, le nez en sang et les oreilles bourdonnantes, il était étalé au sol.

- T'es un grand malade ! Ne m'approche plus ! grinça Livaï avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Eren se redressa avec un grognement. Son crâne avait violemment heurté le sol de pierre et son nez saignait beaucoup.

- Mais merde... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? souffla-t-il en fixant la porte close.

oOo

- Eh bien ! On a fait un gros dodo !

Hansi avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et fixait avec attention l'homme maigre se redresser.

L'homme tituba vers la lumière, et s'affaissa contre les barreaux de sa cellule.

- Même pas la peine d'essayer de te transformer ! clama la scientifique. On est dix mètres sous terre, tu mourrais écrasé, broyé, ratatiné, mâché ! Kaput ! Alors le mieux, c'est de ne pas faire le fier et de répondre gentiment à mes questions ! D'accord ?

L'homme, respirant difficilement, la regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'anxiété.

- Kaput ? Was ist kaput ? balbutia-t-il. Wo bin ich ? Wo ist meine Tochter ? Was ist passiert ?

- Ah... ?

oOo

Eren jeta son troisième mouchoir. Son nez commençait enfin à cesser de saigner. Il faut dire que le caporal-chef avait un petit poing très solide.

Il sortit un quatrième mouchoir de sa poche et, après un soupir, poussa la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il savait qu'il trouverai Mikasa. Il craignait sa réaction mais il ne supporterait pas de lui cacher sa faute.

- Mikasa ? appela-t-il comme elle était en grande discussion avec Armin.

Elle releva la tête, apparemment très soucieuse. Le regard d'Armin présentait la même expression.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta Eren.

Un instant, il craignit que sa mésaventure avec Livaï soit déjà connue.

- C'est... Un peu compliqué, soupira Mikasa. On t'expliquera tout-à-l'h... Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Euh... C'est rien... Une petite altercation... Rien de bien méchant, je te jure, je vais m'en remettre.

Mikasa ne sembla pourtant pas entièrement rassurée.

- Tu pense que je devrai y aller ? interrogea Armin.

La jeune femme retourna son attention vers lui.

- Oui, c'est le mieux. Tu devrai atteindre Stohess avant le départ du major si tu pars maintenant. Comme ça, vous pourriez vous renseigner de là-bas au lieu d'avoir à revenir. Mais je ne sais pas si Thomas te laisserai partir seul... Mais ça vaut le coup de tenter...

- Très bien. Je vais le voir. Si tu ne me vois pas au repas, ce soir, c'est que je serai partis.

- Ce serait le mieux. Avec Erwin, vous pourrez vous en occuper...

Le blond hocha affirmativement la tête, le regard résolu, et quitta la pièce d'une démarche déterminée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eren, un peu largué.

- Plus tard. Ne passons pas le mot tant que rien n'est sûr... Dis-moi plutôt qui t'as fait ça. Tu t'es encore bagarré avec Jean ?

Eren, soudain gêné, secoua la tête, baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de sa sœur adoptive.

- Je... J'ai embrassé Livaï, finit-il par avouer piteusement.

Mikasa ne sembla pas réagir.

- Comment ça 'embrasser' ? Tu veux dire... embrassé... sur la bouche ?

Eren acquiesça.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? fit-elle, désormais choquée.

- Je sais pas ! J'étais là et... ça m'a pris, tout d'un coup... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Mais... vous êtes mes frères...

- Je suis désolé, Mikasa. Je ne pourrais jamais considérer Livaï comme mon frère... Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais... pas comme ça...

- Tu l'apprécie beaucoup ? répéta Mikasa. Tu veux dire que tu es... amoureux ?

- Je ne crois pas...

Eren soupira et vint s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme, se tordant les mains.

- Depuis que je le connais... Il me fascine. Comme il fascine tout le monde. Il est puissant, intelligent et... c'est tout simplement le meilleur... C'est mon héros, comme pour beaucoup de gens. Mais maintenant, je connais aussi le revers de la médaille. Il est arrogant, vulgaire et même violent... Je ne dis pas ça méchamment mais... Non, je ne pense pas être 'amoureux'... Mais depuis trois jours... Je ne sais pas, il m'attire. Comme un aimant. J'ai quelque chose qui me pousse vers lui... Et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler...

- Mais pourquoi depuis trois jours ? Qu'est ce qui a changé, il y a trois jours ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que c'est le fait d'apprendre qu'il a risqué sa vie pour nous deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé dans ma façon de le voir mais je ne contrôle pas...

Mikasa resta muette.

- Je suis désolé, Mikasa...

- C'est rien... J'imagine que je ne peux rien faire contre, de toute manière... Merci d'être sincère. Je pense... que tu devrais aller t'excuser... Pour t'avoir dégommé le nez comme ça, il devait être hors de lui...

- J'irai demain matin... Pour l'instant, je vais aller dormir. La journée m'a suffit en émotions...

oOo

- De quoi ?

- Was ?

Hansi grogna. ''Merde, il le fait exprès, ou quoi ?''

Mais il était évident que le pauvre homme était perdu. Ses yeux hagards se promenaient dans toutes les directions avec angoisse avant de se reposer sur la scientifique.

- Was wollen Sie mir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante. Wer sind Sie ?

- Euh... Toi. Parler. Langue ?

- Äh ?

Hansi soupira. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce cas de figure.

- Moi, Hansi, dit-elle en se désignant. Hansi Zoe.

- Hansi... Zoe ? répéta l'autre.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Et toi ?

Elle le désignait du doigt, et l'homme sembla comprendre.

- Helmut, souffla-t-il en se désignant. Helmut Springer.

oOo

La nuit fut longue pour beaucoup de personnes.

Armin chevaucha une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'atteindre Stohess pour y retrouver Erwin en urgence. Hansi passa la nuit avec le prisonnier, à essayer de communiquer malgré la barrière de langage. Eren se rongea le sangs, craignant sa confrontation avec Livaï le lendemain. Christa réfléchissait ardemment à un plan de séduction qu'elle commencerait à mettre en place dès le lendemain. Et Livaï, incapable de trouver le sommeil depuis trois jours, se maudit une bonne partie de la nuit. Et à ses préoccupations actuelles venait se mêler l'épisode avec Eren... Il ne dormirait encore que très peu, cette nuit...

oOo

- Alors..., repris Hansi, les traits tirés. On recommence depuis le début... Tu t'appelles Helmut Springer.

- Oui, répondit l'homme, tout aussi épuisé. Et toi es Hansi Zoe.

- Oui, mais c'est pas le problème... Toi connais les titans ?

- Ti... tans ? Quoi être ?

Hansi soupira et se prit le visage à deux mains en gémissant.

- Bon, il va falloir que tu apprenne à parler notre langue et moi la tienne si je veux avoir des réponses...

oOo

- Caporal-chef ? fit timidement Eren en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Livaï, seul présent, grogna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

- Il ne s'est rien passé, hier soir, Jäger, de quoi tu parles ? grommela l'aîné.

- Je voulais m'excuser parce que... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris... Sur le coup, vous m'attiriez et... Je sais pas mais depuis trois jours... Je vous... ressent... différemment...

- Tu me 'ressent' différemment ? répéta Livaï en se levant. J'ai changé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Surpris par le ton de son supérieur, Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite. La proximité de leurs corps le perturbait à nouveau. Et il sentait une fois de plus cette force intérieur qui le poussait vers Livaï.

Celui-ci soupira en ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Eren était juste devant lui.

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas... !

- Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi...

Il plaqua son aîné contre un mur et maintint ses poignets avec force. Livaï resta immobile, stupéfait, tandis qu'Eren l'embrassait avec une fougueuse tendresse.

Livaï voulu parler, lui dire de le lâcher, mais Eren profita du fait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour y faire passer sa langue. Considérant la capacité de régénération d'Eren, le caporal-chef fut un instant tenté de lui couper la langue d'un bon coup de dents. Pour une raison obscure, il s'y refusa et attendit simplement que le jeune homme relâche sa garde sur sa prise pour le repousser.

Il était collé à lui et ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à le lâcher. Livaï sentait le corps brûlant le plaquer contre la pierre et la bouche vorace tracer un sillon de feu le long de sa mâchoire. Quand Eren enfouit son visage dans sa gorge, Livaï soupira. C'était plutôt agréable, tout compte fait... Il aimait bien qu'on s'occupe de lui de cette manière. Les lèvres dans son cou étaient possessives et douces ; la main dans ses cheveux était diablement agréable. Mais il était peut-être temps d'y mettre un terme... C'était certes agréable, mais Eren commençait à s'emballer un peu trop au goût de Livaï. Profitant du fait qu'Eren avait lâché ses mains, il commença à le repousser, réprimant l'envie de lui envoyer une seconde fois son poing à la figure pour le punir de son audace, quand un bruit sourd lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

- Caporal-chef ? glapit Christa, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Eren sembla aussi se réveiller, et fixa la petite blond avec gêne.

Livaï repoussa violemment Eren et chercha à se donner une contenance en rajustant son foulard, sans oser regarder la gamine en face.

La jeune fille réprima un violent sanglot, et tourna les talons, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en s'enfuyant.

- Bah, merde alors..., fit Eren, devinant la peine qu'il venait involontairement de faire à son amie.

Il se tourna vers son supérieur, mais n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les étoiles dansaient déjà devant ses yeux.

oOo

Christa passa une bonne partie de la journée, enfermée dans une salle abandonnée, là où elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Son amour était toujours intact, mais son fantasme était brisé. Livaï et Eren... Elle pleura de longues heures, cherchant à faire le deuil de son couple idyllique tel qu'elle l'avait rêvé.

Livaï semblait serein et heureux dans les bras d'Eren... Bien sûr, Christa était bien trop douce pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle tairait ce qu'elle avait découvert. Livaï était heureux. Tant mieux pour lui. Tant pis pour elle... Elle se sentait tout de même trahi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Eren. Qui ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Livaï ? Livaï avait fait son choix. Et ce n'était pas elle.

Ses sanglots cessèrent peu à peu. Elle savait que ce serait dur, mais elle ferait le deuil. Petit à petit...

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès des autres, elle avait séché ses larmes, bien qu'une douleur poignante était encore visible dans ses grands yeux innocents.

oOo

Erwin et Armin venaient de rentrer avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Tout le monde était réunis dans la grande salle. Tous, sauf Eren. Quand il entra, les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de le voir une nouvelle fois avec le nez en piteux état. Mikasa croisa le regard de son frère et l'interrogea silencieusement. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, sans montrer le moindre signe de remords. Qu'est-ce qu'Eren avait encore fait ?

Mais Mikasa ne put interroger son frère adoptif qu'Erwin commençait.

- Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles... Mais avant, Hansi, qu'est-ce que ça donne avec le prisonnier ? Il s'est réveillé ?

- Oui, mais il parle une langue que je ne connais pas... Il va falloir un moment avant de pouvoir penser à sérieusement communiquer...

- Super..., grogna Erwin. Bon... La mauvaise nouvelle est la suivante : étant donné les échecs successifs, l'autorité veut que nous lui remettions Eren...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voili, voilou ^^. Eren à encore un petit bout de chemin à faire pour apprivoiser notre Lilou. Je reste quand même très proche de l'histoire originelle (je trouve que ça donne un côté encore plus réaliste à la fic), donc le chapitre suivant sera sur la capture du titan féminin (mais avec un titan supplémentaire pour la bagarre^^). Bref ! Laissez des commentaires si vous vous sentez d'humeur à me faire un coucou. Sinon... tant pis pour moi... Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (ou à dans deux semaines selon si j'avance bien l'écriture ou pas). D'ici là portez vous bien et ne faites pas d'overdose de yaoi^^.

Bisous !

Emy.


	8. 8, Annie Leonhart

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (Hajime Isayama).

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Livaï/Eren.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

Attention : cette fic est _bourrée _de spoils !

Ce week-end, je me suis tapé la totalité des 'Death Note' (soit 37 épisodes). On m'en avait parlé et je les ai téléchargé, un peu par dépit de ne pas trouver ce que je cherchait... et j'ai adoré (en plus la musique est trop bien) ! Sauf que la fin est pourrie !(sniff) Raito aurait dû gagner ! C'est pas juste ! Le fait que le bien gagne à la fin gâche tout si vous voulez mon avis ! Oui, il fallait l'arrêter, encore que... mais ce manga est un anti-heros et je trouve que ça aurait été plus logique que Kira sorte gagnant ! Enfin... Du coup, j'ai une idée de OS sur 'Death Note'... Mais je dois absolument continuer 'Prédateurs', écrire le OS sur le passé de Livaï... Ça fait trooooooop (pleurniche) ! Je veux écrire ce OS !

Bref... Trêve de déraillages...

Ce chapitre relate (évidement) la chasse à la méchante Annie (grrr !). Proche de l'originale sauf que... Vous verrez bien ^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Mirra : Lilou ne va pas trop s'impliquer, tu le connais : pas question qu'il ait l'air de tenir à Eren^^ En plus, il est privé d'équipement. Mais il va quand même intervenir à la fin du chap pour son Eren.

MissHeilig : Oui, Jäger signifie chasseur en allemand. Mais tu remarquera qu'une majorité de personnages de SnK porte des noms allemands (Ackermann, Braus, Kirstein, Springer...) pis l'allemand est une langue oubliée dans le monde de SnK. Ce n'est pas Eren qui parlera allemand avec notre prisonnier, mais un autre jeune^^ je pense que tu as compris ?^^ Et dis-moi : ton pseudo a-t-il un rapport avec la chanson 'Heilig' d'Eisbrecher ?

Livai Ackerman : Je crois que, après Livaï, Hansi est mon perso préféré^^ J'aime bien Christa aussi. Mais quand à utiliser son pouvoir de titan... Pour l'instant je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire de la suite de la fic... Je vais sûrement être obligé de 'sauter' volontairement des détails qui ne colleraient pas avec ma fic... Enfin, on verra bien...

BansheeOfDreamn : Eh bien essaye de préserver ta santé mentale face aux autres (histoire de ne pas finir comme Hansi), sinon... à moins que passer pour la folle vestiairielle ne te dérange pas ^^ Content de t'avoir fidèle à cette fic, j'espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Hinanoyuki : Si tu me tue, tu n'auras pas la suite (chantonne vicieusement le petit saurien). Niark, niark, niark ! Même remarque que plus haut, Eren n'est pas le seul à porter un nom allemand, loin de là. Pis le prisonnier ne s'appelle pas Helmut SPRINGER pour rien !

Levicchi Acherman : Suivre le manga papier c'est bien... mais ce chapitre est malheureusement fait de beaucoup de réécriture... Mais bon, c'est pour mieux préparer la suite... Christa à bien abandonné, ne te fais pas de soucis^^ Même remarque que plus haut : Lilou est privé d'équipement, mais il sauvera Eren à la fin de ce chapitre et prenant des risques pour sa vie (si c'est pas trognon...)

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

BONNE LECTURE !

oOo

**Chapitre 8 : Annie Leonhart**

- Mais ouais, comme je te le dis ! Le mutant et les principaux responsables du bataillon d'exploration sont convoqués à la cité royale ! Ils vont traverser le quartier aujourd'hui même !

- Ben ça alors... Cette histoire de gamin capable de se transformer en titan était donc véridique...

- Un peu, mon neveu ! Il va être livré aux Brigades Spéciales !

- Les conservateurs vont sûrement vouloir s'en servir pour convaincre le gouvernement.

- Mais il n'était pas question de le disséquer ?

- Bah... L'essentiel, c'est que les choses avancent et qu'ils nous murent les portes.

- Quoi !? brailla un quatrième homme, qui passait par là et qui avait surpris leur conversation. Murer les portes !? Blasphèmes ! Le Mur est sacré ! En aucun cas, l'Homme ne doit le profaner, vous entendez !?

- Ah ?

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant l'inconnu prêcher dans le vide.

- C'est un de ces illuminés qui vénèrent les Murs... Vaut mieux éviter de s'y frotter...

- Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'il faut composer avec ces fanatiques, en plus...

- Pfff... C'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Mur soit attaqué de nouveau, moi je vous le dis...

oOo

Une mission d'escorte... Géniale... Evidemment, le sale boulot était pour les nouveaux...

Ils se dirigeaient vers les portes, là d'où entreraient le bataillon d'exploration qu'ils avaient à escorter.

Ils se plaignaient tous. Et ils avaient raison. On confiant à de jeunes recrues une escorte importante tandis que les gradés, qui devaient pourtant être les responsables de la mission, se beurraient joyeusement autour d'une partie de dé.

Annie avança, à la traîne derrière ses camarade des brigades spéciales, quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler discrètement.

Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le temps que ses camarades la devance largement sans s'en apercevoir, avant de se diriger vers une alcôve sombre.

- Armin ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Salut..., chuchota celui-ci. Je vois que tu t'es bien intégrée...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi, cet accoutrement ?

- Je me fais passer pour un colporteur, expliqua le petit blond. Ce manteau est parfait pour dissimuler notre attirail. Regarde.

Il releva les pans de son large manteau, révélant ses fourreaux, cachés en position verticale.

- Armin, que se passe-t-il ?

Il redevint soudain très sérieux et baissa sa capuche.

- Annie... On a besoin de toi. Tu veux bien nous aider à faire s'évader Eren ?

Annie parut surprise, juste un instant, avant de retrouver son habituel regard neutre et inexpressif.

- Pardon ? Tu es sérieux ? Enfreindre la décision du gouvernement et aider Eren à s'échapper... Mais pour aller où ? Où espérez-vous vous réfugier dans l'enceinte des Murs ?

- On se cachera quelques temps, c'est tout. L'idée n'est pas de contester l'autorité du gouvernement. Ça passera pour une mutinerie, certes, mais en réalité... on souhaite juste gagner du temps afin de rassembler des éléments qui permettront de renverser le consensus qui prévaut au sein de la commission qui doit statuer sur son sort. Crois-moi !

- Quel genre d'éléments ? Vous avez des pistes ? Quelque chose de vraiment solide ? Explique !

- Navré..., fit Armin en baissant la tête. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus...

Annie soupira.

- Dans ce cas... Ne m'en veux pas, mais ce sera sans moi. T'en fait pas, lança-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour repartir. Je tiendrai ma langue. Bonne chance.

- Annie ! S'il-te-plaît ! Si on ne fait rien, ils vont le tuer ! Ils ne comprennent rien à la situation ! Tout ce qui les préoccupe, c'est de préserver leur propre position ! Ils sont sur le point de précipiter l'Humanité à sa perte, et ils n'en ont même pas conscience ! Je sais bien que c'est dur à avaler ! Mais je... Je t'assure qu'on n'a vraiment pas le choix, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de tenter le tout pour le tout ! Evidemment, on fera tout pour que tu n'aies aucun ennui à cause de nous... Je t'en prie... On a absolument besoin d'un membre des brigades spéciales pour franchir les barrages de contrôle. Il n'y a que toi qui peut nous aider.

Annie s'était arrêtée et, sans se retourner, avait écouté la plaidoirie d'Armin. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, le regarda un instant, avant de détourner le regard.

- Armin... Est-ce que j'ai l'air si serviable que ça ?

- 'Serviable'... Ce n'est pas un mot que j'aime tellement. Quand on y réfléchit... C'est un qualificatif qu'on emploie pour parler de quelqu'un dont on peut facilement tirer avantage. Mais personne ne peut être serviable envers tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, rendre service à quelqu'un, c'est souvent nuire à quelqu'un d'autre... Annie... Si tu nous refuses ton aide, malheureusement, tu passeras pour moi dans le camp des adversaires.

Elle le fixa avant de baisser les yeux, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Très bien, finit-elle par déclarer en enfilant un étrange anneau à son index. Je marche.

oOo

Ils avançaient lentement, sans se presser, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, semblant simplement déambuler le long des rues.

- Finalement, les barrages n'étaient pas un gros problème...

- Chut !

- Tout le temps que j'étais dans la carriole, poursuivit Eren en baissant le ton. Ils ne sont même pas donné une seule fois la peine de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, c'est dingue !

- Arrêtes de lancer des regards inquiets, le sermonna doucement Mikasa. Ça nous donne un aperçu de l'incompétence des brigades spéciales... Espérons juste qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas trop vite que Jean a pris ta place...

- Ouais, ça craint, ça... La supercherie tiendra pas longtemps... On se ressemble pas du tout...

- Mais si, le charia Armin, tentant de dissiper l'angoisse commune. Vous avez à peu près le même gabarit, la même lueur féroce dans les yeux... et le même air patibulaire...

- Ouais, sauf que moi, j'ai pas une tête de cheval !

- Dites..., les interrompit Annie, coupant court à la plaisanterie. Comment est-ce que vous comptiez faire si j'avais refusé de vous aider ?

- On aurait recouru à nos dispositifs de manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour prendre la tangente...

- Plutôt risqué. Et surtout, ç'aurait été plus simple de faire votre coup avant d'entrer dans Stohess, non ? Pourquoi avoir attendu d'être ici ?

- J'ai estimé que la complexité du tissus urbain favoriserait nos chances de réussite. Plutôt que de fausser tout de suite compagnie au cortège, mieux valait jouer le jeu pendant un moment, Afin d'endormir la vigilance. On dispose ainsi de plus de temps avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

Toujours sans les regarder, fixant droit devant elle, Annie acquiesça.

- D'accord. Ça se tient.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, avant qu'Armin ne déclare :

- C'est ici. On y est !

Annie s'immobilisa.

- Ici ?

- Oui, on va passer par là. Ce sont les vestiges d'un projet d'aménagement souterrain qui a finalement été abandonné. On va suivre le tunnel, il nous mènera jusqu'aux abords de la porte.

- Sérieux, c'est incroyable ! fit Eren.

- La-dessous, au moins, On est assurés de passer inaperçus. Humm ? Ben alors, Annie ? appela Armin, constatant que l'autre restait bloquée à l'entrée du souterrain.

- Tu vas pas me dire que t'es claustro, quand même ? grogna Eren, déjà à la moitié des marches avec ses deux amis.

- Eh si... Les lieux exigus, c'est pas mon fort. Je ne suis pas très brave, contrairement à toi qui es une vraie tête brûlée. Enfin... Je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ressent... une frêle jeune femme sans défense...

- Une nana qui envoie voler des armoires à glace en un tour de main, j'appelle pas ça une frêle jeune femme ! Allez, ramène-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

- Non, sans façon... Je viens de te le dire, je n'aime pas me sentir à l'étroit. Si vous descendez là-dessous, ne comptez pas sur moi.

- Tu... Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ! brailla Eren, hors de lui. Descend nous rejoindre, et plus vite que ça ! Ça ne me fait plus marrer, maintenant !

- Du calme, Eren, ne hurle pas comme ça ! tenta Mikasa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mikasa... Curieusement... Les alentours sont complètement déserts...

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, devinant de nombreux soldats cachés sur les toits et dans les recoins.

- Là, franchement... c'est vexant, grinça-t-elle. Alors, Armin ? A quel moment as-tu commencé à avoir des soupçons ?

- Annie... Que... Que faisais-tu avec le harnais de Marco ? Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite... J'en avais fait l'entretien avec lui... Si bien que j'avais en tête les moindres éraflures qu'il présentait...

- Ah oui... bah... Je l'ai trouvé...

- Alors... C'est bien toi qui a supprimé les deux titans qui avaient été capturés ?

- Explique-moi plutôt, Armin... Si tu avais déjà des soupçons sur moi il y a un mois... Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi plus tôt ?

Armin avait affreusement pâli. Ses yeux, écarquillés, trahissaient son angoisse.

- Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à y croire, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai voulu me persuader que je me trompais... C'était trop invraisemblable... Et à cause de moi... Mais en fait, c'est parce que tu m'as épargné, alors que tu avais l'occasion de me tuer, qu'on se retrouve aujourd'hui dans cette situation...

- Effectivement, je le regrette amèrement, maintenant. Si j'avais su que je me retrouverai acculée comme ça... J'aurais agi autrement. Quelle regrettable erreur...

- C'est bon, Annie ! s'énerva Eren. Ce n'est plus drôle ! Dis-moi que c'est juste une sale blague ! Il n'est pas trop tard, on peut encore y croire et mettre toute cette conversation sur le compte de ton sens de l'humour miteux ! Descends ces putains de marches, bordel ! T'as qu'à entrer dans ce tunnel pour prouver que tout va bien ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends !?

- Impossible, souffla Annie. Je ne peux pas... Hélas... Je ne suis qu'une soldate ratée...

- Ça suffit ! Arrête tes conneries, je te dis !

- On peut discuter, Annie ! cria Armin. Explique-nous, pour qu'on comprenne !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! s'énerva Mikasa à son tour en s'avançant de quelques pas, dégainant ses lames après avoir fait tomber son manteau au sol. Assez jacassé ! La discussion est terminée... Cette fois, je vais te tailler en lamelles pour de bon... Titan féminin !

Annie eut une sorte de hoquet, puis partit dans un éclat de rire qui donna des sueurs froides aux trois explorateurs. Quand, enfin, elle se calma, elle dit :

- Armin... Comme tu as put le voir, j'ai été très serviable avec toi... Bravo, tu as gagné ton pari. Maintenant, à mon tour de tenter le tout pour le tout...

La voyant approcher dangereusement sa main de ses lèvres, Armin leva le bras, et tira vers la sortit avec le petit canon à fumigènes qu'il avait dissimulé dans son dos depuis le début.

Dès que le signale fut lancé, de nombreux soldats sortirent de toutes parts et sautèrent sur Annie pour l'immobiliser. Ils lui maintinrent les bras écartés et la bâillonnèrent solidement afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se mordre la langue.

Mais Mikasa fut la seul à la voir actionner son anneau, d'où dépassait maintenant une pointe aiguisée, avec laquelle elle se griffa le pouce. Mikasa avait repoussé Armin et Eren vers le fond du souterrain aussi vite que possible quand l'explosion retentit.

oOo

_Quelques heures plus tôt. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? grommela Livaï.

Eren et lui étaient seuls dans la pièce. Eren se tenait assit de l'autre côté de la table, par peur d'une troisième 'altercation', son nez étant encore gonflé et douloureux. Livaï, satisfait de voir Eren aussi loin de lui, était plus serein. Il se tenait de travers sur sa chaise, se servant du dossier comme accoudoir pour son bras gauche.

- Ils devraient être là depuis un moment déjà, reprit le caporal-chef, cherchant à dissiper le malaise qui s'était inévitablement installé entre eux. Si ça continue, les brigades spéciales vont se pointer avant eux...

Voyant qu'Eren lui prêtait une grande attention, Livaï continua, sans expression :

- A tous les coups, c'est Erwin qui est encore constipé. Il doit être coincé aux chiottes en attendant que ça sorte...

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Livaï, après lui avoir jeté un regard, but une gorgé de thé, avec sa manière si particulière de tenir sa tasse.

- Caporal-chef ? Vous... Vous êtes bavard, aujourd'hui... C'est inhabituel...

- 'Inhabituel' ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis une vraie pipelette.

- Vous savez... Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas pris la mauvaise décision, les choses auraient sans doute tourné différemment... Vous-même n'auriez peut-être pas été blessé...

Livaï le fixa sombrement un instant, appuyant instinctivement sur sa cheville gauche, comme pour une vérification. Mais, évidemment, il n'eut pas mal.

- Écoutes, je te l'ai déjà dis, lâcha-t-il néanmoins en reprenant un regard neutre. On ne peut pas connaître le résultat à l'avance.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Erwin, Mikasa et Armin.

- Navré pour le retard, s'excusa Erwin, connaissant l'importance que Livaï accordait à la ponctualité.

- Armin ? Mikasa ? s'étonna Eren en voyant leur regard sombre.

- Nous avons identifié un individu susceptible d'être le titan féminin, lâcha Erwin. C'est un membre des brigades spéciales affecté à la garnison de Stohess. Nous avons mis au point un stratagème pour le capturer. L'opération aura lieu demain, lorsque nous seront convoqués pour remettre Eren aux autorités. En l'état, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que nous exécuter. Il deviendra alors beaucoup plus compliqué de traquer ceux qui tentent de détruire les Murs... Et par voie de conséquence, la menace qui pèse sur l'Humanité se fera encore plus pressante. Le plan que nous avons élaboré devrait permettre d'éviter cet écueil irréparable, mais il doit impérativement réussir. C'est la tentative de la dernière chance... Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il y eut un silence. Eren gardait les yeux fixés sur le major tandis que Livaï, égal à lui-même, gardait une expression neutre.

- Dans les grandes lignes, poursuivit Erwin. Il faudra qu'Eren fausse compagnie au cortège une fois que nous serons entrés dans Stohess, en échappant au regard des brigades spéciales qui sont chargées de nous escorter. Il servira d'appât pour attirer la cible, la finalité étant de la conduire dans un souterrain où nous pourrons la neutraliser sans craindre qu'elle ne se transforme en titan. Si nous réussissons cette grosse prise grâce à Eren, cette stupide histoire de convocation passera à la trappe. Les autorités se focaliseront sur la défense des Murs.

''Ah...'', songea Eren. "Moi qui pensais que j'étais fichu... Si ça marche, on peut complètement renverser la situation. Connaître l'identité de ce titan, c'est déjà un atout énorme... On ne peut pas se rater, là...".

- Formidable ! s'extasia-t-il à voix haute avant de voir les visages de marbre de ses deux amis. Bah, quoi ?

- Pour ce qui est de notre suspect..., continua Erwin. Ce sont les conclusions d'Armin qui ont permis de le cerner. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a imaginé le plan que je viens de t'évoquer. D'après le contact direct qu'il a eu avec le titan féminin, il a déduit qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'une de vos camarades de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Le même individu serait également responsable de la mort des deux spécimens que nous avions capturés vivants.

- Attendez..., bégaya Eren, pris d'un doute affreux. Vous ne pensez quand même pas à...

- Annie Leonhart.

oOo

- Non de... Hé ! Là-haut ! Va voir ce qui se passe ! Vite !

- A vos ordres !

- Naile..., souffla calmement Erwin. Envoie immédiatement tous tes effectifs sur place. Selon toute vraisemblance, un titan vient de surgir.

- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? On est dans l'enceinte du Mur Sina, voyons !

Devant l'air calme du major du Bataillon d'Exploration, Naile déglutit.

- Erwin... Bon sang, ne me dis pas que... Tu as manigancé quelque chose, c'est ça !?

Erwin ne répondit pas. Dans son dos, Livaï crispa les mâchoires en regardant, comme tout le monde, le panache de fumée qui s'élevait au dessus des toits. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Comme Erwin ne le regardait pas, il s'éclipsa discrètement.

oOo

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés !? s'enquis Mikasa.

L'entrée du tunnel était plongée dans un épais nuage de poussière. Plus aucun bruit de lutte ne pouvait certifier que les autres soient encore en vie.

- Debout ! Courrez ! enjoignit Mikasa alors qu'un bras gigantesque surgissait de la fumée et se tendait vers eux.

Ils parvinrent assez loin pour que le bras ne les atteignent pas, et continuèrent leur course.

- Elle a réussi à se mordre la langue ? s'étonna Armin. Je ne l'ai pas vu faire... Comment s'y est-elle pris pour s'infliger une blessure ?

- Elle avait une petite lame dissimulée dans sa bague, expliqua Mikasa. Elle s'est entaillé le doigt avec.

- Bon sang..., grogna Armin, les mâchoires crispées. Si seulement j'avais été plus vigilant... Comment ais-je pu laisser passer ça !? Elle a instantanément vu clair dans mon jeu... Elle a compris qu'on voulait la coincer dans ce souterrain ! J'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement... J'ai été stupide...

- Tu feras ton auto-critique plus tard ! s'énerva Mikasa. Dans l'immédiat, donne-nous plutôt tes instructions !

- Ben... Il faut rejoindre l'équipe numéro trois et regagner la surface pour passer au plan B... C'est-à-dire engager le combat contre le titan féminin ! Toi, Eren, comme prévu, il faudra que tu te transformes et que tu nous aides à la prendre vivante... Ça ira ?

- Ouais ! lâcha le garçon.

- Voilà l'équipe numéro trois ! dit Armin comme ils voyaient ceux-ci, vingt mètres devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? cria l'un des d'eux soldats en les voyant. Le plan à échoué !?

- Oui hélas ! On passe au plan B !

Armin avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'un énorme pieds s'abattait devant eux, traversant le plafond du souterrain dans un bruit assourdissant. Les trois amis stoppèrent net leur course et fixèrent les débris alors que le pied disparaissait par le trou. Un jambe dépassait des gravats...

- Il faut les secourir ! cria Eren en faisant un pas vers le tas de pierre, juste avant d'être retenu par Mikasa.

- Reste là, Eren ! Armin ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? Elle se moque de tuer Eren, ou quoi !?

- Non... Mais elle tente sa chance à l'aveuglette. Elle a pris le risque de fracasser le plafond en misant sur le fait qu'Eren ne se trouverait pas en dessous. On l'a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements... Maintenant, c'est le tout pour le tout.. Elle ne reculera devant rien pour essayer de le capturer. C'est un désastre ! Elle nous à coupé la route... Si on tente de remonter, qu ce soit par l'escalier ou par ce trou... elle nous fauchera net... Et si on reste là, On finira tôt ou tard par se faire broyer sous son pied ou ensevelir sous les gravats !

- Bon ! finit par lâcher Eren. Je vais faire quelque chose. Comme la fois où j'ai paré le coup de canon ! Restez bien près de moi... J'y vais !

Il se mordit violemment la main. Mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ah... C'est pas vrai ! gronda Eren. Pas encore ! C'est pas le moment ! Raah ! Ça fait un mal de chien, en plus !

Il se mordit à nouveau. Puis une troisième fois. Mais toujours sans résultat.

- J'ai un plan, finit par déclarer Armin, voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Mikasa et moi allons sortir simultanément, l'un par le trou, l'autre par l'escalier par lequel nous sommes descendus. Ça obligera Annie à s'occuper de l'un de nous deux. Toi, Eren, tu en profiteras pour filer par la voie laissée libre ! Tu ne prends pas part au combat sous forme humaine, compris !? Tu laisses les soldats s'en occuper, on est bien d'accord !? Alors allons-y !

Mikasa et lui étaient déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui quand Eren retrouva la parole :

- Attends un peu, Armin ! Ça veut dire que fatalement... L'un de vous deux va y rester !?

- Si on reste ici les bras croisés nous y passerons tous les trois... Mikasa, en position !

- J'y vais ! dit celle-ci en s'élançant sans hésitation.

- Mikasa ! Comment... Comment faites-vous... pour êtres si déterminés... ?

- On n'a pas le choix, souffla-t-elle. Le monde... est impitoyable.

Et elle disparut, juste avant que le plafond ne soit balayé.

oOo

Livaï s'immobilisa, les yeux fixés sur le trou béant dans le sol. Il aperçu Eren au milieu des débris, il avait l'air d'être intact mais inanimé...

Mikasa avait fait le tour et tentait une attaque alors qu'Annie se penchait déjà sur le corps d'Eren pour le saisir.

- Eh ! Toi ! cria Livaï en agitant sa béquille pour attirer son attention.

Annie tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Alors !? Tu t'en prend à de la bleusaille sans défense, hein ? railla le caporal-chef en s'approchant, clopin-clopant. Alors je vais te proposer un marché... Tu n'as qu'à choisir ta prise du jour : c'est Eren... ou moi. Tu devra quand même m'attraper mais vois les choses de manière globale : je suis blessé et tu n'auras pas cette chance deux fois. Que préféreraient tes petits copains titans ? Capturer Eren quelques temps avant que je vienne le chercher... Ou se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du plus puissant tueur de titans de l'Humanité ?

Annie battit des paupières un instant, semblant réfléchir. Son regard passa d'Eren à Livaï à plusieurs reprises. Puis, avec un grognement, elle se redressa d'un bond, et se jeta sur Livaï.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà ! Alors j'entend déjà les commentaires 'ouais, c'est de l'arnaque il y a que de la réécriture sauf les derniers paragraphes' XD je le sais bien ! Malheureusement, je devais passer par là puisqu'il y a des gens qui ont lâché l'anime et qui continuent cette fic. Ils y comprendraient que dalle ! Pis en plus, j'aime pas trop sauter des passage de cette importance... Donc voilà, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Bisous !

Emy.


	9. 9, trois titans à Stohess

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (Hajime Isayama).

**Raited :** M.

**Couple :** Eren et Livaï.

**Genre :** Aventure/Romance.

Voici la suite ! J'ai écris le chapitre 11 donc je n'ai plus que trois ch pitres d'avance XD c'est peu... C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu traîné à poster ce chapitre...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Camila19 : Je pense que ça dépend largement des relations que tu as avec ta mère. Ma mère s'est barrée du jour au lendemain avec un inconnu, en répandant la rumeur que mon père état drogué, qu'il buvait et qu'il me violait. Ma grand-mère à m'a dit un jour qu'elle aurait dû enterrer mon père à la naissance ('comme le premier' qu'elle a dit). Alors, mères ou pas, les liens du sang n'excusent pas tout. C'est le genre de personne que je méprise et que j'évite. Ne te sent pas fautive. J'ignore ce qui se passe entre vous, mais je sais que ces conneries du sang sont de belles excuses. 'Mais c'est ta mère', la belle affaire ! Quand on est pourri, on est pourri, point ! Et c'est encore pire. Je n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que je veux tuer ce genre de personne, ils n'en valent pas la peine... Mais je pense comprendre ce que tu ressent. Et ne t'inquiète pas : tu ne me fais pas chier. J'ai eu pas mal de galères dans ma courte vie et je sais à quel point ça peut faire du bien de simplement déballer ses problèmes à quelqu'un. Alors, en général, je suis le premier à tendre la main à ce genre de personne. Mais ne perd pas espoir, ni courage. C'est le pire qui pourrait t'arriver. Un jour, tu regardera en arrière et tu te diras : 'quelle merde ! Mais c'est fini'. Regarde moi : j'étais dans une merde incroyable en Guadeloupe, j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs pour débarquer en France, avec juste ma guitare et trois fringues sur le dos, en plein hiver, sans un sou en poche ni nulle part où dormir. J'ai dormi dans la rue pendant une période et aujourd'hui, j'ai un appart très joli, des petits boulots sympas, je suis au club de go de ma ville, je sors, j'ai des amis, je vis, quoi ! Et je commence en septembre ma formation pour le métier de mes rêves. Alors tiens bon. Ca ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. Un jour prochain, tu vivra dans ton propre appart ou que sais-je, et tu te rendra compte que la tempête est passée. Ce sera toujours douloureux, mais avec le temps, ça s'amoindrira, et tu pourra prendre un nouveau départ. J'espère que mes paroles ne te semblent pas 'clichées', et que tu supportera la tempête jusqu'à l'accalmie. Il arrive toujours un moment où l'occasion se présente. Je ne te dis pas de quitter le foyer et de tenter ta chance comme je l'ai fait, mais pense que tu est plus intelligente qu'une bête qui se laisse porter par son instinct. Je sais que c'est dur, frustrant, vexant... Mais tu dois supporter jusqu'à l'accalmie. N'hésite surtout pas à m'envoyer un PM si tu souhaite en parler de manière plus 'privée', et j'espère que tu saura faire face... Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose de plus... Bisous.

Levicchi Ackerman : C'est de Livaï qu'on parle ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va très bien s'en sortir^^. N'empêche, je suis rassuré de voir qu'il y a encore des personnes qui n'ont pas 'compris'. Tant mieux ! Moi qui pensait que tout le monde avait compris depuis le début^^

Mirra : Même remarque que pour Levicchi Ackerman : Lilou est un impossible à cuire ! Ne t'en fais donc pas pour lui, il va très bien s'en sortir !

LA SUITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 9 : trois titans à Stohess**

- Livaï ! Non !

Mikasa rattrapa Annie et la dépassa tandis que son frère tournait au coin d'une rue pour fuir le titan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? hurla Mikasa en s'approchant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! grogna son frère. Va t'occuper d'Eren et fait moi confiance. Elle ne m'attrapera pas !

- Mais...

- Dégage, je te dis !

Mikasa se mordit la lèvre, mais obéit. Elle fit volte-face, évita de justesse Annie, qui n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques mètres, et fonça rejoindre Eren.

Quand la jeune femme eut disparut de son champ de vision, Livaï s'immobilisa, et fit face au titan qui, surpris, s'arrêta à son tour. Livaï observa les alentours. La population, terrifiée dès l'apparition du titan féminin, avait fuit vers les portes de secours, et les soldats semblaient encore loin. Il n'y avait personne.

Il fixa Annie dans les yeux.

- Bien... Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi. On a un petit compte à régler, si je ne m'abuse...

oOo

- Eren !

Mikasa s'agenouilla près de lui et vérifia son état de santé. Un morceau de bois était enfoncé dans son torse.

- J'y... arrive... pas..., balbutia Eren, les yeux à moitié clos.

- Eren ! Réveille-toi, enfin ! Il est temps de balayer tes hésitations ! Annie et le titan féminin ne font qu'un ! Tu viens de le voir de tes propres yeux ! Tu dois la combattre !

- Je... J'ai essayé...

- Tu te pose toi même des barrières ! C'est elle qui à impitoyablement massacré l'escouade Livaï ! Erd, Gunther, Petra et Auruo ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Tu dois faire quelque chose !

- Mikasa ! gueula Jean. Vire Eren de là ! L'autre se ramène !

Mikasa tourna la tête. Annie revenait dans leur direction.

Elle courrait comme une folle, les yeux révulsés de terreur, et respirait aussi bruyamment que le laissait deviner sa course effrénée. Elle semblait avoir la Mort aux trousses.

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Surgissant entre deux maisons hautes, grondant avec hargne, le Prédateur la talonnait.

oOo

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? s'égosilla Naile, complètement dépassé.

Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, fixant un instant la foule éperdue se frayant un chemin vers les portes intérieures, avant de diriger ses yeux vers le cauchemar qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Y'en a un deuxième..., balbutia-t-il. Mais... Mais pourquoi... ? D'où... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers Erwin, le seul qui semblait avoir une réponse, qu'un troisième titan apparaissait.

- C'est un cauchemar..., couina-t-il.

Il eut une sorte de hoquet avant de tourner les talons pour se mêler à la masse fuyante.

oOo

Si le terrain avait été plat, nul doute que le Prédateur aurait rattrapé Annie en peu de temps. Mais les bâtiments gênaient sa progression et l'empêchaient de donner la pleine puissance de sa vitesse, surtout qu'il semblait faire attention à ne rien démolir sur son passage.

Un instant, Annie crut qu'elle pourrait le distancer. Elle avait parcourut la moitié du chemin qui la séparait du Mur. Mais à quoi bon ? Quand elle l'aurait franchi, elle se retrouverait dans la grande plaine. Et là, le Prédateur la rattraperait sans mal...

Elle manqua de tomber en avant en voulant freiner quand Eren, sous sa forme de titan, se dressa devant elle.

La situation devenait catastrophique... Ajoutez à cela que les soldats commençaient à arriver en masse...

Elle plaqua une main sur sa nuque et chercha des yeux une échappatoire. Elle bondit sur la gauche. Pas le temps de réfléchir, le titan quadrupède était presque sur elle. Elle courut aussi vite que possible.

Mais le piège se refermait déjà.

Constatant la présence du Prédateur, Eren s'était placé de manière à inciter Annie à prendre sur la gauche, là où étaient rassemblés les soldats. Ils l'avaient encerclée sur trois points. Annie était maintenant face à la Garnison et aux Brigades Spéciales. Dans son dos, sur sa droite, il y avait Eren et Mikasa. Et sur sa gauche, le Prédateur...

Elle gronda.

Plus d'échappatoire...

Il allait falloir foncer dans le tas.

Alors que le quadrupède s'apprêtait à bondir sur elle, Annie fit volte-face et fonça sur Eren. Le choc fut violent et les projeta tous deux sur la Chapelle.

oOo

- Prions ensemble pour Sainte Maria, Sainte Rose et Sainte Sina ! psalmodiait le pasteur Nick afin de calmer les angoisses de ses paroissiens, apeurés par les bruits qu'ils entendaient provenir depuis l'extérieur. Louée soit la divine Trinité ! Puisse-t-elle nous accorder ses bienfaits ! Mes frères, ne doutons jamais des saints Murs qui nous protègent ! Ils sont l'oeuvre de Dieu... Et notre foi ardente les renforce ! Oui ! La pureté de notre foi fervente et inébranlable est le seul rempart contre les titans ! cria-t-il plus fort comme les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Seule notre dévotion peut nous protéger d...

Le plafond s'effondra. Eren resta sur le dos, sonné, tandis qu'Annie se redressait aussi vite que possible.

Les paroissiens, mêlés aux gravats, jonchaient le sol. Seul le pasteur Nick, sur son estrade, semblait avoir été épargné.

- Des titans..., souffla-t-il C'est impossible..

Le titan féminin fonçait droit en direction du Mur. Eren, qui s'était relevé, sur les talons. Le Prédateur arrivait juste derrière. Les soldats arrivaient bons derniers, ne sachant pas vraiment lequel des trois titans attaquer en premier.

- Non ! Ne t'approche pas du Mur, tu m'entends !? Pas le Mur !

Mais aucun des trois titans ne prêta attention aux paroles du prêtre.

oOo

- Visez les jambes ! cria Gelgar. Il espère franchir le Mur !

Considérant la situation dramatique, le Bataillon d'Exploration avait obtenu le droit de revêtir son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle afin d'aider la Garnison et les Brigades Spéciales, dépassées par l'ampleur des événements, et n'ayant jamais combattu de titan.

Ils étaient enfin équipés et se joignirent à la manœuvre.

- Visez le titan féminin ! Les deux autres sont avec nous ! brailla Hansi en se mêlant aux Brigades Spéciales.

- Quoi !? Comment ça 'avec vous' !?

Hansi ne répondit pas et rejoignit sa propre équipe. Ils dépassèrent le Prédateur et Eren, gênés par les bâtiments, et s'approchèrent d'Annie. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu le titan quadrupède étaient comme hypnotisés par sa puissance et sa férocité.

Un soldat tenta une attaque près des jambes. Annie balança son bras et rasa la toiture d'une maison haute. Le soldat fut obligé de s'écarter afin d'éviter la pluie de débris. Comme elle tournait la tête pour vérifier l'état de ses poursuivants, Mikasa apparut devant elle, et lui entailla largement le visage.

''C'est à cause de moi que nous sommes privés du meilleur élément de la Brigade... Si Livaï était là... "

Elle n'avait pas revu son frère depuis le début de l'attaque... Et si Annie l'avait eu... ?

Non. Mikasa refusait une telle éventualité.

Ils arrivaient dans le grand stade qui jouxtait le Mur. Une fois ce terrain plat passé, Annie serait en face du Mur...

- Merde ! Sans bâtiment à proximité, pas moyen de le suivre avec nos grappins ! Il va falloir contourner... Ca nous fait faire un détours, il va nous semer !

A cet instant, sans se préoccuper d'eux, Eren et le Prédateur les dépassèrent.

Le Prédateur allongea ses foulées, dépassant rapidement Eren.

Mais Annie était déjà au pied du Mur. Ses doigts s'allongèrent et devinrent griffes. Elle s'agrippa au Mur et commença à escalader la paroi. Par miracle, elle avait pris de l'avance lors de la poursuite, et le titan quadrupède avait encore quelques secondes de retard. Eren était plus loin derrière.

- Quoi !? Je rêve ! Le titan escalade le Mur !

- Elle va réussir à s'échapper !

Annie était presque en haut du Mur quand le Prédateur la rattrapa. Allait-il répéter la même attaque qu'avec le titan à fourrure ? Mikasa s'agrippa en haut du Mur, face à Annie, prête à se jeter dans la mêlée si elle en sentait l'occasion, ne sachant pas ce que comptait faire le Prédateur.

Annie balança sa jambe en direction de son poursuivant, qui prit le mollet dans le ventre. Il poussa un grondement de douleur et sauta sur le dos du titan féminin. A moins de lâcher le Mur, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. L'une de ses jambes fumait, broyée par la puissance du coup qu'elle avait porté à son adversaire.

Le Prédateur se recouvrit de sa carapace solide, plus épaisse que la première fois, et Annie s'affaissa. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter un tel poids sur ses seuls doigts très longtemps. Déjà, elle sentait le Mur s'effriter sous ses mains. Et résista. Mais le Mur partit en morceaux là où elle s'y agrippait.

Elle tomba en arrière, incapable de retenir sa chute.

Le titan quadrupède se réceptionna lourdement au sol, quelques fractions de secondes avant que le corps d'Annie ne s'écrase près de lui.

Eren s'accroupit sur le corps, pesant de tout son poids afin d'empêcher tout mouvement de leur prisonnière. Mais celle-ci semblait désormais incapable de bouger.

Les soldats se rassemblèrent en masse auprès d'eux, entourant la scène en restant toutefois à distance raisonnable des titans 'alliés', et en particulier du monstre quadrupède.

Le Bataillon d'Exploration commença à découvrir la nuque. Malgré l'effervescence, Hansi, comme la première fois, voulu se rapprocher de leur étrange allié.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle.

Le monstre respirait difficilement. Sa cage thoracique, à moitié enfoncée, ne semblait pas vouloir se régénérer.

Il releva les yeux vers la scientifique puis, semblant se rendre compte de la proximité de tous ces humains, il recula et s'enfuit.

Mais cette fois-ci, les réserves de gaz d'Hansi étaient pleines... et le terrain lui était favorable.

Elle le poursuivi à travers les rues, plus à l'aise que lui dans cette topographie. Se rendant compte qu'elle gagnait de l'avance sur lui, le Prédateur gronda.

D'un coup, son corps s'affaissa et resta effondré au milieu de la rue. Hansi se posa sur le toit d'une maison juste à côté.

A travers la forte vapeur qui commençait à se dégager, elle vit la nuque se déchirer.

- Ah... !? fit-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux écarquillés pour ne rien manquer.

Mais ce fut trop rapide. L'hôte quitta la chair avec une vivacité inouïe, et elle eut peine à voir la direction qu'il prenait.

" Il est équipé d'un harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle !" s'étonna-t-elle en le poursuivant de son mieux.

Mais l'hôte du titan quadrupède était trop rapide, trop habile dans le maniement de son équipement, et Hansi le perdit vite de vue au milieu des bâtiments.

" Merde ! Si Livaï était là, il aurait put le rattraper ! "

Elle poursuivit au hasard. Mais il était évident qu'elle avait perdu la trace de leur mystérieux allié... Déçue, elle rejoignit ses camarades.

oOo

La nuque était ouverte, et on apercevait le corps immobile d'Annie Leonhart, prise au milieu des chairs.

Eren avança la main pour se saisir du corps.

oOo

- Annie... Je reconnaît que j'avais tord, pleura son père. Il est trop tard... Je sais que je n'obtiendrai pas ton pardon... Mais... Il y a une chose... Juste une chose... que je tiens à te demander...

La petite Annie le fixait sans expression apparente.

- Même si tu te mets le monde entier à dos... Même si tout le monde te rejette et te hait... Moi qui suis ton père, je serais toujours de ton côté... Alors, s'il-te-plaît... Promet-moi... que tu reviendras...

oOo

Il y eut un éclair.

Eren referma son poing et sortit Annie, prise dans un bloc de cristal transparent.

oOo

- Merde, grogna Mikasa, toujours agrippée en haut du Mur, et qui suivait la scène. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un étrange crissement la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle tourna les yeux vers les fissures laissées par les prises d'Annie dans la paroi. De petits morceaux de pierre tombaient les uns après les autres.

- Bon sang ! Le Mur s'effrite !

Il y eut un craquement. Et une large portion du Mur s'effondra.

Le cœur de Mikasa rata un battement.

Le trou révélait un visage gigantesque.

oOo

Eren ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. Armin le soutenait.

- Armin ? souffla-t-il. Qu'est devenu... Annie ?

- Eren...

Armin leva les yeux. Le squelette du corps de titan d'Eren lui bouchait la vue et, de toute manière, la vapeur dégagée par les deux corps titanesques était bien trop épaisse pour lui laisser voir quoi que ce soit.

- Ça, pour l'heure... personne n'en a la moindre idée, lâcha-t-il quand même.

Eren vit du coin de l'œil des formes humaines s'affairant autour du corps de titan d'Annie, mais la vapeur l'empêcha de distinguer clairement quoi que ce soit.

oOo

- Et merde ! cria le soldat en brisant une nouvelle lame.

Il avait beau frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, rien ne semblait entamer l'étrange matière transparente qui protégeait Annie.

- Rien à faire... Pas moyen de l'entamer ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc !? Putain ! Sale lâche ! gueula-t-il en tambourinant sur le minéral. Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça !? Sors de là ! On va te régler ton compte !

- Du calme, Keiji ! l'arrêta Hansi. Ça n'avance à rien de t'exciter comme ça ! Tissez un filet avec vos câbles et empaquetez-la ! Dépêchez-vous ! Elle peut reprendre ses esprits à tout instant ! Mieux vaut la transporter au sous-sol au plus vite !

- A vos ordres..., grogna douloureusement Keiji, la tête basse.

Hansi soupira.

"On réussit enfin à la coincer... Mais elle trouve le moyen de s'enfermer dans une sorte de cristal au moins aussi résistant que l'acier... et on ne sait même pas si elle est vivante... Si jamais elle reste dans cet état et qu'on ne parvient pas à lui tirer d'informations... Quel sera le bilan de toute cette opération ? Des tas de morts et de vies sacrifiées et un mystère qui reste entier... Un nouveau désastre, en somme... "

- Où sont les chevaux !? Ils ne sont pas encore prêts !? cria-t-elle.

Elle s'immobilisa en voyant Mikasa, figée en haut du Mur.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste perchée là-haut ? "

Mais elle eut bien vite sa réponse lorsque, enfin, la fumée se dissipa.

oOo

Mikasa resta immobile, incapable de détourner les yeux du visage gigantesque.

Il y eut comme un tressautement, et l'œil visible s'ouvrit plus largement.

Mikasa eut un mouvement de recul, serrant nerveusement les doigts sur la poignée de ses lames.

"Il est vivant !"

oOo

- Quoi !?

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Alors que les questions naissaient autours d'elle, Hansi resta muette.

- Un titan ! Bon sang ! Comment est-il arrivé à l'intérieur du Mur !?

- I... Il bouge !?

- Chef ! Vos ordres ! demanda un soldat affolé.

Mais Hansi ne l'entendit pas.

"Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... C'est effarant... Est-ce un cas isolé... ou bien y en a-t-il d'autres ? Se pourrait-il que le Mur tout entier soit... rempli de titans !? "

Une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule, la tirant de ses réflexions. C'était le pasteur Nick, visiblement à bout de force, il semblait être venu depuis les ruines de sa chapelle en courant.

- Révérend Nick ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser exposé à la lumière du jour ! parvint-il à souffler. Peu importe comment mais recouvrez-le... Vous avez compris !? Faites vite !

oOo

- On exige des explications ! D'où sortent ces trois titans !?

- Pas maintenant ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Reculez !

- Il y a de nombreuses victimes parmi la population, je vous signale ! insista Marlowe. Il y a même des morts ! Comment un combat de titans a-t-il put se dérouler ici, en pleine ville !? Qui va assurer la responsabilité de ce sinistre !?

- Eh... On n'a pas de compte à te rendre, paltoquet. Amène-moi plutôt tes supérieurs... s'ils ne sont pas saouls comme des cochons, pour une fois.

L'explorateur leur tourna le dos sur ces paroles aussi vexantes que justes, et rejoignit ses camarades.

Marlowe, le visage sombre, grogna.

- Et Annie qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de s'évaporer dans un moment pareil..., soupira Hitch, juste à côté de lui.

- C'est vrai qu'elle exagère, grommela Marlowe en réponse. Je me demande où elle à bien pu passer...

oOo

- Tu vas bien ! cria Mikasa en se jetant sur son frère. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé !?

Livaï la repoussa doucement, peu enclin à se laisser ainsi 'câliner' en public, même par sa sœur.

- Bah, je la tenait bien. J'allais même réussir à lui fausser compagnie... Mais votre grand copain l'attendait au coin de l'avenue centrale... J'imagine que c'est 'ça', votre fameux titan prédateur ?

Mikasa acquiesça.

- Tu as dû beaucoup forcer sur ta jambe...

- Je vais bien, grommela Livaï. Je sais me servir de cette béquille. Cela dit... ça m'a quand même permis de souffler quand l'autre à pris le relais. Enfin... mon but était quand même de l'éloigner d'Eren et il l'a ramené vers vous...

- Oui, mais il nous a permis de capturer Annie !

- Livaï !

Erwin s'approcha rapidement.

- Tu es un idiot ! le sermonna le major. Te dresser face au titan féminin comme ça ! C'était...

- La seule chose à faire... En tout cas, il semblerait que les titans préféreraient ma mort à la capture d'Eren... Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois me sentir flatté...

- Hansi était pas mal énervée, tout-à-l'heure... Elle à poursuivi le Prédateur mais il lui a faussé compagnie. L'humain est sortit et a réussi à prendre la fuite. Apparemment, il était équipé d'un harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle... Elle n'a pas réussi à le suivre. Si tu avais été là, peut-être que toi, tu serais parvenu à le rattraper...

- Manque de bol, on m'empêche de m'équiper. Même les recrues que j'ai engueulé tout-à-l'heure ont refusé de m'en filer un, persifla Livaï avec amertume.

oOo

- Voilà, soupira Hansi en regarda à ses pieds. Ça devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant.

Elle contempla encore la grande toile, faite de tissus cousus les uns aux autres, qui était tendue pour masquer le visage du titan. A côté d'elle, à genoux, le pasteur Nick osait avancer un peu la tête au dessus du vide pour observer.

- On effectuera des réparations plus sérieuses après la tombée du jour, continua-t-elle. La brèche sera recouverte avec une couche de mortier à prise rapide. Des dispositions sont également prises pour colmater toutes les autres fragilités.

- Bon... Ça ira..., baragouina Nick. A votre avis, est-ce que des gens l'ont vu ?

- Des civils, vous voulez dire ? On a fait évacuer tout le secteur dès l'engagement du combat. Mais je ne peux rien vous garantir...

- Mmm... D'accord...

Il se pencha à nouveau pour scruter la grande toile.

- Il est temps que nous ayons une discussion, vous ne croyez pas ?

- A quel sujet ? se risqua le prêtre après un instant de silence.

- Comment ce titan est-il arrivé là ? Que fait-il à l'intérieur du Mur ? Et puis... l'autre question qui me taraude c'est... Pourquoi avoir passé sa présence sous silence ?

Il y eut un silence obstiné.

- J'attend des réponses, révérend, continua la scientifique en cherchant à garder son calme.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. Mon église a été dévastée, figurez-vous. Et nombre de mes paroissiens sont passés de vie à trépas. D'ailleurs, je ne manquerai pas de vous réclamer réparation pour tous ces dégâts, dont je vous tiens naturellement pour responsables. A présent, faites-moi redescendre, je vous prie.

Hansi garda le silence quelques instants. Puis :

- Avec plaisir.

Elle saisit le prêtre par le col, et le balança par dessus le Mur. Elle garda le bras tendu, juste pour le retenir de chuter complètement. L'homme n'était plus retenu à la vie que par la pointe des pieds, qui glissaient petit à petit ; et par le bras du commandant Zoe, qui pouvait décider de le lâcher à tout instant.

- Voilà le chemin le plus court, ça vous ira ?

- Chef !

- Restez où vous êtes ! jeta Hansi à ses soldats avant de fixer sombrement le prêtre apeuré.

- En voilà des façons ! balbutia Nick. A quoi est-ce que vous jouez !?

- C'est tout sauf un jeu, gronda-t-elle en réponse. Vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'un crime. Un crime odieux qui va à l'encontre même de l'Humanité. C'est donc ça, la raison pour laquelle votre culte s'oppose mordicus à tous les projets de consolidation des Murs et des galeries souterraines !? Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est le gouvernement qui vous à donné droit de cité dans les affaires relatives aux Murs, n'est-ce pas ? J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas le seul détenteur de ce secret, loin de là... J'ignore combien sont dans la confidence mais... Est-ce que vous réalisez pourquoi le Bataillon d'Exploration verse son sang ? Nous mettons nos vies en péril pour retrouver la liberté dont les titans nous ont privés ! Nous bravons les dangers et ne reculons devant aucun sacrifice... car notre ambition est de parvenir un jour à délivrer l'Humanité de ce joug terrifiant ! Mais jamais encore nous n'avions fait de découverte aussi capitale que celle-ci... Alors maintenant, je veux des explications, vous saisissez ? Je ne vous apprendrez rien en vous disant que des centaines et des centaines de nos camarades ont fini broyés dans la gueule des titans. Vous le savez parfaitement. Et pourtant, vous vous êtes tu... Vous avez eu le culot... de nous dissimuler un élément pareil, en parfaite connaissance de cause. Que ce soit bien clair, ce n'est pas une requête que je formule. C'est un ordre que je vous donne. Parlez ! Si vous choisissez de vous murer dans le silence, je m'adresserai à quelqu'un d'autre. On verra si lui aussi préfère se taire à jamais ou bien s'il veut vivre. Vous, votre propre existence n'a pas l'air de primer... Peut-être qu'une petite obole vous délierait la langue ? Je vous écoute, dites votre chiffre...

- Lâ... Lâchez-moi...

Hansi fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- O... Oui... Allez-y ! Lâchez-moi !

La scientifique resta immobile, à la fois très énervée et stupéfaite par le cran du prêtre. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Hansi ne bougeait pas tandis que le révérend Nick, les yeux clos, tremblant de tous ses membres, attendait de sentir la poigne le lâcher impitoyablement dans le vide.

- Vo... Votre indignation est parfaitement justifiée..., fit-il. Mais si nous nous taisons, ce n'est absolument pas dans l'intention de nuire ! Ma vie m'importe peu, comme vous l'avez compris... Je suis prêt à le prouver... J'ai perdu toute ma famille pour m'être égaré dans la boisson. Je suis un moins que rien qui ne doit son salut qu'à la religion ! Vous ne parviendrez pas à m'arracher la moindre bribe d'information. Et jamais vous n'obtiendrez quoi que ce soit d'ecclésiastiques encore plus fervents que moi ! Allez-y ! Jetez-moi dans le vide si ça peut vous satisfaire ! Rien ne nous détournera de notre mission !

- Parfait, gronda Hansi. Adieu, alors...

- Chef !

Une fraction de seconde, le pasteur parut choqué. Puis il ferma de nouveau les yeux, pleurant doucement, attendant la chute.

- S... Seigneur..., pria-t-il presque silencieusement.

Hansi le fusilla du regard, et le rejeta au sol, où il s'écrasa violemment.

- Ha ! Ha ! Je vous ai bien eu, hein ? souffla Hansi en s'asseyant au bord du Mur, laissant ses jambes pendre au dessus du vide vertigineux.

Nick, recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant, gardait le visage collé au sol.

- Dites-moi, révérend..., soupira Hansi, bien qu'elle se doutât qu'il ne répondrait pas. Le Mur tout entier est-il truffé de titans ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, et il n'y en eut pas. Elle fixa l'horizon.

- Ça va, chef ? souffla un soldat en s'approchant.

- Oui... J'avais juste oublié cette sensation... Je ne l'avais plus éprouvée depuis ma première expédition hors des Murs... La peur... me noue les tripes...

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Ta dam ! Désolé du retard mais bon...

Un petit commentaire sera toujours le bienvenu^^

Bisous et à la prochaine !

Emy.


End file.
